Uzugakure's Uprising
by dracohalo117
Summary: On one of Naruto's yearly assaults, he enters the Hokage tower, hoping to find safety...instead he finds the answers to many questions...as well as a home...and a mother. Living Kushina, strong Naruto, General Konoha bashing
1. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer-Neither I, nor DarkKitsune666 own Naruto in any way shape or form.

This is a challenge by DarkKitsune666, Naruto leaves Konoha and goes to Uzugakure to find his mother when he discovers that Sarutobi has been lying to him. This will contain Yondaime bashing, as well as bashing of anyone who favors the Yondaime.

Pairing is still in thought...No NaruHina or NaruSaku, you can suggest any other pairing but those two.

Please check the following...

thymistacles-Poll on Profile.

Libra-sAngel27-**_King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House_**

ravercozy challenge-**__****_Ghost-Nin Naruto_**

* * *

It was October 10th, exactly seven years after the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a demon of such immense power that it destroyed hundreds of lives in a single night. Were it not for the Yondaime…it would have glassed the entire village with its burning red chakra.

That night, the Kyuubi was destroyed once and for all…at least…that was what was said.

The truth was that the Kyuubi no Yoko had not been killed, for no mortal could kill a demon lord, especially not one of Kyuubi's caliber. Kyuubi was in fact more than just a demon lord, it was a Bijuu, a force of nature…and no mortal, no god can destroy a force of nature. So they had to do the next best thing.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn, he asked for the village to see him as a hero…

His last wish…was not followed.

In Konoha

Naruto ducked under the trashcans near the Hokage tower as he barely avoided a group of genin who thought it would be fun to play darts using kunai, and with Naruto as the board.

Naruto panted as the five genin ran past the trash cans, calling out things like 'find the demon' or 'kill the hellspawn'. It was the same thing every year ever since he was thrown out on the streets at three. He had been chased around the village and then when he was finally caught, they would beat him to near death. But just as he was about to be given the finishing blow, he was either saved, or the mob would lose interest.

Naruto looked around…and found a vent, 'Sweet Kami am I in luck.' he quickly scooted over to it and began to pry it open. The vent grate was difficult to remove, but after a few minutes, he finally succeeded. He looked inside and found that it was the Hokage towers cooling system. Grinning, Naruto crawled inside of the vent and put the grate back on so that they would not figure it out too soon.

Naruto crawled up the vents and took various pathways…why hadn't he done this before? He was the only person small enough to fit in these things, so unless an Akimichi could shrink their size, he was safe in here…for the most part.

Naruto took a detour and passed by a grate he was going to ignore it…

"Hokage-sama, that demon has to be killed once and for all!" Naruto stopped and turned back towards the vent…demon…were they talking about him? That was his common nickname. He edged back up to the vent and looked inside.

There was a room with a large number of tables, and at the front a three seat desk with three old people sitting at it…one of them being the Sandaime.

A person was standing up and shouting, he had a hat on, but tinges of pink were poking from underneath it, a large cloak, and milky colored eyes.

"That abomination has defiled the great Hyuuga clan, he snuck into our compound, replaced our hair soap with PINK hair dye" he said removing his hat, revealing his hair was not just pink…it was HOT pink, "He also replaced all our detergent with orange dye" he removed his cloak, revealing he was wearing a 'kill me orange' formal robe, "And the most heinous of all, he had the gall to give some of the main branch scrolls to the branch family!!!"

The Hokage sighed, "For the last time Hiashi, none of those acts merit execution, if you want to file a complaint against him in this court, you have to make sure the demands are equal to the reasons."

Naruto quickly ran through the vent giggling, 'Serves those pricks right…that's what they get for using me as practice for their Taijutsu.' he slid down another vent…only to fall right through a set of grates, cutting up his right shoulder.

"DAMN!" Naruto tripped and slammed his shoulder against the wall, "Shit, that fucking hurts…Agh!" Naruto dragged his shoulder across the wall and slid towards the desk. He went to grab the cloth on the desk to clot the wound…when he heard a buzzing sound just behind him.

Naruto snapped his head around to see the wall splitting apart in a hexagonal form. As it split apart, it revealed a series of kanji and numerals…Naruto's eyes widened as he saw something in the safe that shocked him.

It was a photo of him, clipped onto a file with a paper clip. On the file it had 'Top Secret' written on it. Naruto quickly walked over to the folder, forgetting about his injured shoulder and took the file.

Naruto flipped open the page to find several documents addressed to him…wills, deeds, bank accounts, the whole works. Naruto quickly went through and looked at everything.

'Why was all this kept from me?' Naruto pulled out several pieces of paper that explained several chakra control exercises, 'I could have used this stuff the last few years.' Naruto grew angrier as he continued to look through the file, 'Why was the Old man lying to me?!' Naruto began to carelessly drop papers as he found them…until he came to one piece of paper that had the seals of both the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage on it.

Naruto picked up the paper and began to read…

_Dear Sandaime-sama, with the Kyuubi no Yoko, you realize that you will have to retake the mantle of Hokage again. However, what you don't know is that I am not going to kill Kyuubi._

_I know what you are thinking, but this will be beneficial to the village in the future. The Kyuubi is the most powerful of the Bijuu, and would make Konoha incredibly powerful if it could be harnessed. Since we no longer have the Senju family, and every Uchiha that has come by is basically useless, we need to seal the Bijuu in a living creature._

_Luckily, my son is the perfect age for the sealing…however, I know Kushina will not be willing to allow the Kyuubi to be sealed within our son, especially when I can simply send it to Makai where it belongs…but our village is weak from war with Iwa, and we need all the power we can get._

_As such, once I finish the sealing, I want you to use the Corpse Clone jutsu to convince Kushina that Naruto died in the sealing. It is harsh, but she will not leave Konoha otherwise, and she will never allow you to train him._

_I am sorry I cannot say more, but my notes will say everything…also, on a final note, Naruto is not to know of hi heritage until he is eighteen, and do not show him this letter._

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto stared at the letter…his father was the Yondaime…his mother was alive…the Sandaime lied to him…he was a Jinchuriki?!

"AGGHHH!!!" Naruto threw the folder against the wall, "You bastard, you could have gotten rid of Kyuubi and instead you sealed it in me! You bastard!!!"

In Naruto's fit, he swept aside some papers…one that had a picture of a woman with long red hair and light gray eyes. On the file it had a name that immediately caught Naruto's interest…Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto grabbed it and looked at the folder, it showed a map of where her home country of Uzu no Kuni was, and how to get there.

Naruto gripped the paper tightly and looked at the village…and made a decision that would change Konoha forever…

Two Hours Later

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked up the stairs towards his office, massaging his temples. The civilian council, being supported by the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka families, demanded the execution of Naruto Uzumaki…again! He understood how Inoichi and Tsume felt, as they had both lost their lovers in the Kyuubi attack…but why did Hiashi want Naruto dead so badly? Even before Naruto started pranking them, Hiashi had been adamant about having Naruto executed…maybe he felt Naruto was a threat to the Hyuuga's superiority.

Hiruzen was about top grab the door handle to his office…when he smelt the tell tale scent of blood, 'What in the…' he tore open the door and looked inside...and his eyes widened in horror.

The wall was covered with a trail of fresh blood, and there were papers flung about all over the place…but what horrified him, was the fact that the door to the secret compartment was opened.

'Oh no…' he ran towards the safe and looked at the blood, 'Oh my god, this is fresh. But how could it have gotten here…unless…' Hiruzen had designed the safe himself. The seal would not open unless the blood was freshly applied directly from the original source…which meant that…

Realization dawned upon the Sandaime, 'Naruto knows…' he quickly ran to his desk and pressed a button, "Aid, get me my top ANBU now!"

After a few minutes, three ANBU entered the office…one wearing a dog mask, another with a cat mask, and another with a dolphin mask.

Hiruzen looked at them, "Inu, Neko, Iruka…Naruto has found out his heritage, he is likely heading towards Uzu no Kuni, find him and bring him back alive."

The three ANBU saluted, "Yes Sandaime-sama!" and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi then looked out the window towards the direction of Uzu no Kuni…praying that Naruto did not get too far.

With Naruto

Naruto tore through the underbrush, holding several papers rolled up in his hands that he gripped as if they were a lifeline. He had taken the order by the Yondaime, the map to Uzu, and information on his mother…he had left everything else back in Konoha…it meant nothing to him.

He stopped and darted his head around as he unrolled the map, and began to look around for landmarks, "Alright…now if I take a left at the spire, and run at an even pace, I should get to Uzu by…"

Naruto stopped as he suddenly felt a few chakra signatures coming behind him. He had learned to sense chakra, as he wanted to avoid shinobi in Konoha as much as possible. He rolled back up the scroll and shot back into the forest.

Naruto turned his head to see three blurs in the distance heading towards him, 'Shit…they found me out.' Naruto increased his speed as the three ANBU trailing him picked up speed.

Inu turned towards Neko and Iruka, "Capture and retrieve…now!" the three ANBU shot forwards and began to get closer to Naruto.

Naruto picked up his speed, but felt like his legs were going to fall off. He hissed in pain as he tried to go faster, 'No…I won't go back…I refuse to go back. Damn…' Naruto leapt over some foliage, and the three ANBU were only 15 meters or so behind him and gaining, 'Naruto stole a glance to his stomach, where the Kyuubi was supposed to be sealed, 'Now would be a good time for you to help me Kyuubi.'

Naruto jumped over the underbrush…and suddenly felt as if he was moving faster, the pain in his legs was being reduced. He grinned as he looked downwards to see a small stream of red chakra coming out of the seal, 'Thanks Kyuubi…' he shot through the trees as he began to outrun the ANBU.

The ANBU watched as Naruto began to outrun them, "Shit…he is getting away."

Inu looked at Neko, "Calm down Neko, once Kyuubi's chakra loses its power over him, he will be easier to catch." he looked at Iruka, "And Iruka" the dolphin masked ANBU looked at Inu, "Do not lose sight of him."

Iruka nodded his head as he looked towards Naruto…

Naruto crashed through the trees as he looked back towards the ANBU, 'Shit, I can't outrun them forever…' he slowly turned his head around, 'I have to…WHOA!!!' he skidded to a halt just in time to prevent himself from falling off a large cliff.

He looked around to see a massive waterfall with two large statues standing in front of each other…he recognized one as Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, but he could not figure out who the other person was.

But he knew where he was…the final battleground of Hashirama…the Valley of the End.

He was right on the border of Hi no Kuni…he just needed to get over the border and he would be safe. He was about to try and run around the valley…when the three ANBU suddenly surrounded him, he was trapped.

The Neko ANBU spoke up, "It's over Naruto, you have nowhere left to go, just come quietly."

Naruto looked between the ANBU, then looked at the cliff. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place…

Naruto closed his eyes and reached into his pocket, "I'm sorry…mother…" he snapped his eyes open and ripped his hand out of his pocket before he threw a shuriken at the dolphin masked ANBU, which sliced through his mask and into his face.

"AGGHH!!!" the ANBU stumbled back, distracting the ANBU for a moment.

Naruto quickly turned around and jumped off the cliff…

Inu jumped after him, "NOOO!!!" but missed his shirt as he fell to the ground and watched as Naruto fell towards the water.

The blond looked up and shouted towards the ANBU, "See you in hell fuckers!!!"

SPLASH!!!

Naruto landed into the water, sending a large ripple outwards.

Inu cursed as he turned towards his two comrades, "Quickly, we have to find him…the Kyuubi might have saved his life, we can't let him die!"

Neko tried to reason with her captain, "Taicho, from this height, not even Kyuubi could have saved…"

Inu shouted, "That's an order!" The two ANBU flinched back before they began to look around. The Inu ANBU looked at the water and whispered to himself, "Forgive me Minato-sensei…"

Meanwhile…down the river

The river flowing out of the valley of the end had a small shadow coming towards the surface. Suddenly a mop of blond hair and a boy with whisker marks breached the surface of the river, panting as he swam to the nearby shore. He hoisted himself up as he panted in exhaustion. He had shot chakra through his limbs as he swam towards the river, hoping to get away from the ANBU…luckily, it succeeded.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and shook off the water, "Finally…got away…from those…bastards." he stood up and clutched his arm, 'Damn, that fall must have broken it.' he hissed in pain as he tightened the grip he had on his scroll, 'No…I can't stop now.' he lifted his foot and began to walk in the direction he knew Uzu was, 'I'm coming…aa-chan.'

Three Days Later

Naruto struggled to remain standing as he walked through the forests of Uzu no Kuni. According to the map, Uzugakure no Sato was a hidden village inside a natural bowl in the earth. The village had a massive storm overhead that could only be seen once they reached the top of the bowl. He saw the final outcropping and set into a sprint. Beyond that edge was the village his mother was…where he could finally find peace.

He reached the top and looked over the edge with glee…which quickly turned to horror.

The inside of the bowl had the signs that at one time there was a city…but the buildings were cracked, destroyed…nothing more than ruins. The streets were covered with the skeletons of the dead. All around there were headbands from Iwa, Konoha, and Uzu…he knew they were from Uzu, as it was in his mother's profile.

Naruto fell to his knees, "No…it can't be…" his eyes drooped as his exhaustion caught up with him, "I…came…so…far…" he fell over the edge of the bowl and slid down the smooth surface until he reached the bottom, where he tumbled into various ruins and over skeletons.

When he finally stopped, his arm landed on a nearly invisible wire, and a large pop was heard as a flare shot into the air out of a pipe. As it sailed through the air, it exploded just above the edge of the bowl…

Nearby

Three individuals were sitting in a tree perch…

The first, a male, had long black hair that stuck up in the back; he had a smooth, yet rough complexion. One of his eyes had an eye patch with a swirl design on it. But his remaining eye was onyx black.

The second, a female had short red hair that was tied in a topknot. Her muscles were well defined…but random points seemed to have completely different skin textures, and her eyes were mismatched colors. But it was clearly not inherited. One was dark brown, while the other was cyan blue…but if one looked closely they could see slight scarring underneath the cyan eye.

The third…was also a girl. She had short spiked hair that went up randomly. It was an orange color, but had a higher concentration of red in it. She had red marks under her eyes and a thin, flexible physique.

The male growled in aggravation, "Man, I hate this job…why can't they get somebody else to do it?"

The woman looked at the male and growled, "Oh shut-up, you know that we need to keep an eye out on the other nations" she muttered under her breath as she turned away, "At least until they kill each other."

The last girl sighed in annoyance, "Will the two of you knock it off…our leader wants us to warn her if we are being attacked, not kill each other."

As the two were about to respond…they saw an explosion go off above the bowl.

The male cursed, "Shit, somebody is here…come on!" he leapt out of the perch and headed towards the ruins of Uzugakure. The two girls followed close behind.

They jumped over the edge of the bowl and landed on the smooth surface, sliding down as if it was natural to them. Once the reached the bottom they landed in combat positions as they pulled out an odd looking knife.

The knives had a serrated edge on both sides, and at the top had two hooks, one that went to either side, while a sharp point continued on.

The three looked around until the red haired girl spoke up, "Fan out, find the intruder."

The male looked around…and his eyes landed on something. A grin came across his features as he turned to look at the girls, "Guess what…we don't have to." the male walked over to the object, and the girls followed.

Their eyes widened as they saw a blond haired child with spiky locks and a tattered set of clothes clutching a few pieces of paper in his hand. The orange haired girl kneeled down and inspected him, "He has a broken arm, and a fractured set of ribs. But by the looks of it, he is healing quite quickly." she looked at her comrades, "We have to get him to the hospital."

The male nervously looked at the kid, "I don't know, perhaps we should report this first."

The red haired woman snorted at the man, "What's the matter, scared of a little kid?"

The man growled, "Hey, we know nothing about him…remember what our leader said? Never judge a book by its cover."

The orange haired girl sighed, "Look, while you two are arguing, I am going to get this kid to the hospital…I will meet the two of you later." she picked up Naruto and vanished in a swirl of white dust.

The two remaining shinobi looked at each other and groaned…looks like they had to reset the traps…again.

With the Girl

The girl appeared in a cloud of white dust in front of a narrow cavern with Naruto in her arms. She quickly headed down the tunnel, passing by torch after torch as she looked left and right. She suddenly stopped in front of a dead end…

She adjusted Naruto in her arms and bit her fingertips. The blood pooled on the fingertips, which she quickly placed in five small holes.

She stepped back as the rock began to shake as it rolled to the side, a light exiting from behind it. She allowed her eyes to adjust before she walked through the entranceway.

Once she exited the small cavern, she found herself standing on a small outcropping attached to a long path that went down the walls. In the center of the cavern was a great city, with a tall tower in the middle of it. Right above the tower was a great whirlpool that covered the city…and on the front gates, was the symbol of a village long thought dead…

The insignia of Uzugakure no Sato…

* * *

I will attempt to update this story soon, I sincerely hope you all enjoy the first chapter, as the next chapters will hopefully be as good.

Ja-Ne


	2. Family Reunited

Disclaimer-Neither I, nor DarkKitsune666 own Naruto in any way shape or form.

This is a challenge by DarkKitsune666, Naruto leaves Konoha and goes to Uzugakure to find his mother when he discovers that Sarutobi has been lying to him. This will contain Yondaime bashing, as well as bashing of anyone who favors the Yondaime.

Pairing is still in thought...No NaruHina or NaruSaku, you can suggest any other pairing but those two.

Please check the following...

thymistacles-Poll on Profile.

Libra-sAngel27-**_King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House_**

ravercozy challenge-**__****_Ghost-Nin Naruto_**

* * *

It was no less than half an hour when Naruto was discovered lying in the middle of the ruins of the old Uzugakure. The woman who brought him to the city before her was standing in front of the gates, the blond child still being held in her arms.

She looked up towards one of the towers and shouted, "Open the gates! We have an injured child here!"

In the tower, there were two individuals…

One had a thick black visor that covered his eyes, a thin trench coat, and a pale complexion. He had a strange device on his back that had six holes in it.

The other was a white haired woman with several battle scars across her face. She had a menagerie of various weapons strapped to her back. Two katana's, one scythe, a Zanbatou strapped horizontally across her lower back, and a Kusarigama hooked to each bicep. On her wrists were sharpened gauntlets that hooked out over her knuckles.

The man stood up as he heard the shout and looked over. He found the woman holding the child in his arms and nodded his head.

he girl sighed and got up before walking to the other side of the tower…there were several handles and switches, which she pulled and turned in a specific order.

The gates seemed to click loudly as pistons began to turn.

The gates then began to split open, revealing the inside of the great city before the woman.

She took a step towards the gates as she looked towards the blond, "Welcome to New Uzugakure…little one."

As she walked into the village, the woman turned towards the man, "Granz, send a messenger to Uzukage-sama, she might want to know of this."

The man nodded his head, "Right away Kusagana." he lowered his head and arched his back, jutting the device on his back out more.

From the holes in the device, a buzzing noise was heard as six blurs shot out of the device and headed towards the tall tower in the center of the great village.

Tower

In the tower, a woman with long black robes with red lining sat at a mahogany desk as she examined several documents.

Her hair was red, and held up with a single beret, and her eyes were a dark violet color. She had fair skin, and a slim figure.

If one looked deeply into her eyes, they could see a menagerie of emotions…grief…pain…loss.

She suddenly snapped her head up as six black blurs landed upon her desk.

The black blurs were in fact six beetles with sharp spines on their back and vicious looking pincers. They quickly started chirping and began to run across the desk, dropping a substance that burned into the desk.

The woman watched as the beetles burned etchings into her desk until they finally stopped and turned towards her. She looked at the etchings to see what they had written.

'_Young wounded child has been taken inside walls…is being taken to the hospital currently.'_

The woman sighed and stood up, "Thank you for the message, you may leave now." she walked over to the door and walked out as the insects blurred out the window.

With Naruto

The girl entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk, where a young man with a scar across his left eye and burn marks across his face sat looking through patient documents, "Excuse me…doctor?"

The man looked up and smiled, "Ah, miss Houshu, how nice of you to…dear god!" he noticed the blond in her arms, who was severely in need of medical attention. He turned towards the doors, "Attention, I need a Nurse in here stat! Get me a stretcher!" he walked around and took Naruto from the girl's arms. He looked up at her, "Don't worry, he will be safe in our care."

The girl smiled, "I have no doubt of that Souken." the now named Souken turned towards a nurse bringing in a stretcher and set Naruto down atop it before rolling it into a doorway.

The girl sighed and headed over towards the bench before she sat herself down.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the girl leaned back and sighed, 'I wonder what he was doing there anyways.' she looked towards the doorway Naruto had been brought in, 'And what were those scrolls he was so protective of?'

She turned her head as she allowed these questions to permeate her mind…when she found herself jumping up and saluting as she saw somebody behind her, "Uzukage-sama!"

The red haired woman looked at the young girl, "Houshu Muira, can I ask as to why you brought an outsider inside our village without notifying me first?"

The now named Houshu gulped as she stuttered out, "U-Uzukage-sama…th-the boy was injured…I f-felt it best to get him som-some medical att-ttention as soon as…"

The red haired leader raised her hand and stopped her, "I understand where you are coming from with this…however, I would appreciate it if you at least sent me a message when these things occurred…that way I don't have Granz damn bugs digging into my desk to deliver a message."

Houshu bowed her head, "G-gomen Uzukage-sama…it won't happen again."

The red haired woman nodded her head, "See that it doesn't."

Suddenly the doors to the room where Naruto is in opens and the doctor comes out, "Well, the young child is…Uzukage-sama!" the man quickly bows, making the Uzukage roll her eyes.

"Enough of that, you make me feel older than I already am." she looked at the man, "Please continue what you were saying."

The doctor stood up, "O-of course Uzukage-sama…" he cleared his throat and turned to Houshu, "Well, the child seems to be in poor condition, but he is still surviving."

Houshu raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Souken sighed, "Well…the boy seems to have markings reminiscent to injuries that most people would not survive. Most of them are fully healed, but scars underneath the flesh remain. As for his arm, I would think that it is no older than a few days old injury. He also shows signs of malnutrition, as well as an intricate series of chakra networks running through him that are not natural for humans…well…most humans."

The Uzukage raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

Souken took in a deep breath and sighed, "The boy…is a Jinchuriki."

…

…

…

Those words echoed throughout the hall…shocking all those who heard.

Houshu's eyes widened as she stared at Souken, "A-are you serious?!"

Souken nodded his head, "Yes, he has all the traits of a Jinchuriki. He has an abnormal healing rate, extremely high reserves from what we have been able to discern, and a few physical traits that are clearly demonic…namely his whisker marks and elongated fangs."

The Uzukage nodded her head, "Interesting…" she looked towards the hospital room, "Perhaps he would be willing to join our village…"

Souken nodded his head, "Yes, he would certainly be a welcome asset…plus, it is no doubt better than where he must have been, if the injuries are anything to go by."

Houshu finally found her voice, "Ano…may we see him?"

Souken looked at Houshu, "He is asleep…but yes, you may see him." he directed the two women towards the room where Naruto was in.

Houshu and the Uzukage walked towards the room and opened the doors. They walked inside to see the young outsider who had been brought into their village.

The Uzukage's eyes widened as she looked upon his features. His spiky blond hair, his fair skin…he looked exactly like her deceased husband.

'I-it c-can't be.' the Uzukage stumbled forward, staring at the young Jinchuriki.

Souken and Houshu were confused by their Uzukage's change in demeanor, "Uzukage-sama?"

The Uzukage did not hear them, as she was focusing solely on the child lying before her, 'The same hair…the same skin texture.' she reached out and lifted one of his eyelids, 'The same eyes…it just…can't be.' the woman looked down, 'B-but if it is then…'

She snapped her head towards Souken, "Run a DNA test on him, cross reference with my own DNA."

Souken's eyes widened "Cross reference it with yours…but Uzukage-sama, what possible reason could you have to…"

She turned around, her eyes blazing and shouted, "Just do it!!!"

Souken jumped back and stuttered, "R-right away Uzukage-sama." he ran out the door and headed down the hall.

The Uzukage turned towards Naruto, 'If my assumption is correct…' her eyes narrowed as a dark look came through them, 'Then Konoha will pay for what it has done to my son.'

Houshu stepped back as the Uzukage began to unconsciously release KI, 'What could Uzukage-sama want to know?' she looked towards the blond haired child, 'What is so special about him?'

The doors to the room opened as Souken came in with a vial of blood in his hands. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing several syringes, and a rolled up black scroll. He took out a syringe and the black scroll and closed the cabinet.

He set the scroll down and rolled it out, revealing a complex array of seals, with two circles on either side.

He grabbed the syringe and walked up to Naruto, stabbing the syringe into his arm. He allowed blood to flow into the syringe and then removed it.

Walking over to another cabinet, he grabbed a small vial and emptied a small amount of blood into the vial.

He took the vial that he came into the room with, and the vial of Naruto's blood. He emptied both of them into one of the circles. Once the blood had stopped spreading throughout the circle, he went through a series of hand seals, before touching the very center of the seal array.

In an instant, the runes glowed white, and the blood traveled across the runes, outlining each one as they headed towards the center, diverting off left and right randomly as they headed towards the center.

When the blood finally reached the center…Souken's eyes were wide with shock, 'H-how can this be?!'

The Uzukage looked at Souken expectedly, "Well?"

Souken looked up at the Uzukage, "T-the boy…is your son…"

…

…

…

Houshu stared at Souken…then turned her gaze towards the Uzukage, "U-Uzukage-s-sama…y-your son is…"

The Uzukage cut her off, "I would like both of you to leave...Now!!!" she snapped out, scaring Houshu and Souken. The two quickly bowed and went to leave, "And Houshu…"

The kunoichi stopped and turned towards the Uzukage, "Y-yes Uzukage-sama?"

The leader of Uzugakure turned towards Houshu, "Have all the villagers and shinobi gather in front of the tower…I have a _very_ important matter to announce."

Houshu shivered at the tone in her leaders voice…it left no room for argument, "Y-yes Uzukage-sama." she bowed and left the room, leaving the Uzukage with her son.

The Uzukage pulled a chair next to Naruto's bed and sat herself in it, staring at Naruto's face. She gently reached out and traced his whisker marks, allowing a smile to come to her face, and a few tears to fall from her eyes.

It was the first time in years…that Kushina Uzumaki cried…

An Hour later

The entire populace of Uzugakure no Sato was standing in front of the Uzukage tower, as accordance to the Uzukage's orders. The shinobi were staring intently at the top of the great tower, while the civilians were shuffling about.

In the crowd, Houshu was staring intently at the tower, 'I wonder what Uzukage-sama wants to tell us.'

"Hey Houshu!" Houshu turned around to see her two fellow guardsmen walking towards them, "So, did the Uzukage find out about the kid?"

Houshu sighed and looked down, "Yes…she did."

The male looked up at the tower, "Do you think that is what the announcement is about?"

The girl snorted, "Of course it is Epsilon, what else could it be about?!"

Epsilon snarled at the multi skin toned woman, "Shut up Jinniku!"

Houshu sighed at her two friends arguing, 'Those two are going to drive me insane one of these days.'

"BOOM" the arguing and chatter running through the crowd was cut off as a large explosion of sound erupted from a large gong. Everybody instantly turned their attention towards the top of the tower.

A door opened as Kushina Uzumaki, Shodaime Uzukage of New Uzugakure stepped outward. She proudly wore her black and red robes, and carried her katana at her side. She stepped on the outcropping and looked upon the populace of the village she had founded not more than a year after she had left Konoha in grief, hearing of her son's demise.

The same son who had somehow turned up in her village just a few hours ago.

She took a deep breath and sighed…before gaining a fierce look in her eyes as she shouted, "Citizens and Shinobi of New Uzugakure! I am sure you are all wondering why I have had you all gather here today." the crowd let out shouts of agreement as Kushina spoke, "For years, we have prospered as one of the few true hidden villages, with only a handful of others sharing that right with us…when I founded this village, I had lost my former home of Uzugakure, and had thought I lost my family when the great demon Kyuubi attacked my adopted home, losing my only child!"

The crowd was hushed as they heard their leader speak…

Kushina snarled as she shouted, "Only now…do I find that the home I had adopted as my own…had betrayed me! When they hid my son from me!"

The crowd gasped as they heard their leader's proclamation.

Kushina looked over the populace, "And not only did they hide my child from me! But they also had the gall to abuse and torture him because of his status as a Jinchuriki!"

The crowd broke out into conversation…

'They dared harm the child of our great leader.'

'He is a Jinchuriki?'

'We should declare war on them!'

Kushina heard the conversations and demands for vengeance from her people and smiled. She raised her hand and silenced them, "I have one final announcement before I must return to my son, who is currently in the hospital!"

The populace hushed themselves as they heard their leader's statement.

Kushina took in a deep breath, "From now on…if ANY of you see a single shinobi from Konoha…if you EVER get the chance to do so…KILL THEM!!!" she looked over the populace, who were stunned, "They will suffer the wrath of New Uzugakure…for what they have done to my son!" she turned and walked inside the tower and traveled down the stairs…her destination clear…

Naruto's hospital room.

Three days later

Kushina sat at the side of her son's bed, who had been hooked up to several devices to pump some nutrients into his body to cure his malnourishment.

The doctors of the hospital had been clambering over each other, delivering reports on Naruto's condition, and his physical deformities because of his abuse in Konoha.

Each report made Kushina grow more and more resentful to the village.

She reached out and touched her son's hand, which still held several documents firmly in their grasp. Whatever it was her son was holding, even in his sleep, he refused to let go of it. It must have been important if even in his condition, her son was unwilling to let go.

She reached out and ran her fingers through her sons hair, 'Don't worry my son…Kaa-chan will never let you go.'

"Creak" the door to the hospital room opened, and Souken entered, "Uzukage-sama, I need to check up on young Naruto again."

Kushina reluctantly stood up and left the room so that Souken could run some tests on Naruto. Souken sighed sadly as he opened up a small case. Inside were tools he would need to use to run his tests over Naruto.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Kushina sat with her hands laced together with her forehead pressed against them. It had been the same routine for the last three days. She would come to the hospital after she ran through her work, making certain everything was accounted for, and nothing was out of place.

She would then sit by her son's bed all day, having to leave the room as doctor after doctor came in to check up on him. She would ask if there was any change in his condition…to find that nothing had changed.

She was growing worried for her only son's life. He had been unconscious for three days, going on four. Everyday she feared that her son would never wake up.

"Uzukage-sama?" Kushina looked up to see Houshu standing before her, "Are you alright"

Kushina turned away and sighed, "No Houshu…I am not alright." she leaned back and pressed her back against the wall.

Houshu sat down next to her, "Uzukage-sama, you should head home and rest. If you don't get any sleep, you may end up getting sick from lack of rest."

Kushina snapped her head towards Houshu, "And just how do you expect me to sleep when my son, who I have thought was dead all this time, is unconscious, and may never wake up?!"

Houshu flinched back at Kushina's tone…

Kushina held her face in her hands, "I can't even think straight while my son is in this condition!" she began to sob into her ands as her body shook while the sobs wracked her body.

Houshu bit her lip and sat down, "Uzukage-sama…Kushina…I know you must be hurting. But if your son is…a Jinchuriki, then he should be fine." she smiled, "Hell, maybe when he wakes up, you can start training him…just imagine how strong he will be. Being trained by the Shodaime Uzukage!" she squealed in delight, trying to cheer Kushina up.

Kushina looked up…and smiled warmly before she hugged Houshu, "T-thanks Houshu-chan…you have always been so good to me."

Houshu returned the hug…and grinned widely, 'Kushina-sama is hugging me!!! EEEHHHH!!!'

"BANG!!!" the doors to Naruto's room were slammed open as Souken stormed out, panting, "Uzukage-sama, he is waking up!"

Kushina snapped her head towards Souken, "REALLY?!?!"

Souken nodded his head, "Yes, his change in heart rate shows he will be fully awake in a…WHOA!!!" he had to jump out of the way as Kushina stormed into the room. He looked inside as Kushina quickly pulled a chair up to the bed and awaited for her son to begin opening his eyes, "Maybe I should have been a bit calmer in my delivery of the news." he turned towards where Kushina was…and saw Houshu sitting in a fetal position with a storm cloud over her head.

Houshu sniffled as waterfall tears ran down her face, "Well…it was nice while it lasted."

Souken sweat dropped as he saw the young kunoichi, "Yeah…definitely should have delivered it better."

In the room, Kushina was nervously bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting for her son's eyes to open. She began to grow even more nervous as she saw Naruto's eyelids begin to twitch.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, revealing his blue orbs to those watching. He took a minute to look at his surroundings before his eyes widened as he snapped open wider as he practically leapt out of bed, "W-where am I?!" he looked around, somehow missing Kushina in his panic, "W-what is going on here…is this a…" he suddenly saw Kushina in his gaze and froze.

Kushina swallowed hard as her son looked into her eyes, 'W-why is he staring at me?'

Naruto's eyes began to quiver as he reached his hand out and touched her cheek…he then reached up towards her hair and patted it. His shaking increased as tears began to brim at his eyes. He fell to his knees and stuttered out, "K-Kaa-chan?"

Kushina's eyes widened at the question…before she could answer, Naruto leapt into her arms.

"Kaa-chan!!!" he sobbed into her shoulder as he hugged his mother for the first time in his life.

Kushina smiled…and began to shake as she allowed tears to flow from her eyes before she wrapped her son in a warm motherly embrace.

Their family was reunited at last…

* * *

Naruto has arrived in Uzugakure, his mother has found him, and things are looking up...what will the future hold?

Also...NO NARUHINA OR NARUSAKU FOR THE PAIRINGS!!!!!

Translations...

Houshu-Gem

Uzukage-Whirlpool Shadow

Jinniku-Human flesh (it will make sense later)

Epsilon-fifth letter of the greek alphabet (It will make sense later)


	3. The Council

Disclaimer-Neither I nor DarkKitsune666 own Naruto in any way shape or form. If we did, we wouldn't be writing this now would we...BLARGH!!!

Libra'sAngel27-**_King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House_**

ravercozy challenge-**__****_Ghost-Nin Naruto_**

Sage of Fanfiction-**_Assorted challenges_**

* * *

Kushina held onto Naruto tightly as she caressed his back, tears flowing from her eyes. For years she had thought that her child was dead, and here she finds him, in the village she had founded underneath the ruins of her old one…alive…a Jinchuriki.

She couldn't begin to imagine what her baby had suffered in Konoha. She knew how the villages mind set was; they hated and despised anything, and everything that was considered inhuman. It was ironic, especially since they worshipped the pinnacle of inhuman things…bloodlines.

She stroked her son's hair and whispered soothing words, "Shhh, shhh…it's alright Sochi…Kaa-chan is here now." she tightened her grip on him, "And nothing is ever going to take you from me again."

Naruto sniffled as he held onto her, fearing that if he let go, he would lose her forever.

Meanwhile, Souken and Houshu were standing in the doorway, looking at the touching scene before them.

Souken could not help but smile at the scene before him, 'The love between a mother and son. There are few things more precious than that.' he smiled as he left the room, clip board in hand.

Houshu was split…on one hand, the scene before her was absolutely touching and adorable…on the other hand, 'Oh come on!!! I finally get a hug from Kushina-sama and this happens!!! NO FAIR!!!' she inwardly pouted and glared at the blond, while on the outside her face kept twitching between a warm smile, to an obsessive stare directed towards Kushina.

After five minutes of them letting their tears out, the two finally separated…well, Naruto kept a firm grip on Kushina's arm, but they were no longer hugging quite as tightly.

Kushina wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned towards Naruto, "So, sochi…how is it that you managed to get all the way here to Uzu?" she suddenly flinched as she saw the pained look in Naruto's eyes, before he turned away in an angry snarl.

"That bastard Oji-san lied to me, I found these" he held up the papers, "in his office and ran away from that fucking hell hole."

Kushina stared at Naruto…then narrowed her eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, do not…" she was cut off as Naruto shouted.

"I am not a Namikaze!!! I will never take that assholes name!!!"

Kushina's eyes widened, "Naruto…how could you say such things about your father?"

Naruto opened up his palm and pulled out the letter he found addressed from his father, "Read this…and you will know."

Kushina took the letter and unfolded it. The writing was a little smudged, most likely from water damage. But the contents were still readable…

Outer wall of Uzugakure

The guards were seated around a table, playing cards. One guy smiled, "Well guys…looks like I…"

"WHAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!" they all jumped as they heard an incredibly large yell coming from the hospital, which was quickly followed by enough killing intent to kill small animals…if the sparrow that just dropped dead was any indication.

All of them had one thought…

'Oh shit!'

Back at the Hospital

Kushina was clutching the paper in her hand so tightly that her nails cut through it and sliced through her palms. Blood dripped from her hands as she grit her teeth so tightly that the tip of one of her canines broke off, and her eyes could have easily been mistaken for a devils, as they glowed with an absolute undying hatred.

'Damn you Minato! How dare you do this to our…NO, he is not your baby…how DARE you do this to MY BABY?!' she hissed in hatred as she glared at the paper, 'If I see you in the next life Minato…I will make you suffer for all of eternity!'

"K-kaa-chan" Kushina turned around…and instantly felt terrible. He was shivering from the amount of KI she was letting lose, and his eyes were filled with morbid terror…

Terror for her…his own mother.

She let down the KI and walked over to Naruto. She reached out to grab his shoulder, only for him to flinch at the contact. She stepped back and waited for a few moments before she walked forward, "It's okay Sochi…Kaa-chan isn't going to hurt you."

Naruto looked at Kushina nervously…a disbelieving look on his face. But when he saw the desperation in her eyes, he scooted over and hugged his mother.

Kushina smiled and wrapped her arm around Naruto, "I am sorry for scaring you my Sochi…but I was just so…" Naruto cut her off.

"It's alright Kaa-chan…I understand." he pressed his head into her body and smiled.

Houshu could no longer help herself, "KAWAII!!!" she jumped over and wrapped her arms around both Naruto and Kushina, "This is such an adorable scene…a mother and her child…"

Kushina chuckled at Houshu's actions, "Alright Houshu, you can let go of us now." Houshu reluctantly let go, and pouted inwardly. Kushina looked at Naruto, "Come on Sochi, let's get you checked out of the hospital. Then I am showing you to your new home."

Naruto seemed to deflate at that, "W-won't I b-be staying with you Kaa-chan?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ask that?"

Naruto looked down, "B-because my caretaker…said the same th-thing before she put me in my apartment…it was in worse condition than the orphanage I was in before I was kicked out."

Kushina's eyes widened in fury…she knew how bad the Konoha orphanage was. The ceilings constantly dripped whenever it rained. The staircases creaked whenever they were used. The blankets were barely warm enough to keep the children from shivering at night, and the matron workers were only there for a quick buck…and his apartment was in worse condition?!

'Sarutobi, you had better pray I never get enough forces to destroy your village.'

Kushina picked up Naruto and smiled, "Well, I can assure you that will never happen. Come on, let' get you home." Kushina turned and walked out the door.

"Uzukage-sama!" Kushina stopped and turned to see one of her messengers running towards her. He stopped and saluted, "Uzukage-sama, the council has convened, and wish to speak with you."

At the mention of council, Naruto hugged his mother closer as his eyes widened with fear, whimpering as he shivered in Kushina's grip.

Kushina inwardly snarled, 'Is there nobody in that village that looked out for my Sochi?!' she turned towards the messenger, "Tell the council that I will be there soon…I just have to take care of a few things first." she looked at Naruto, "How about we go to get you something to eat. I am sure you are hungry after that long trip here." she walked down the hallway towards the exit.

The messenger quickly left the building and headed towards the council chambers to deliver the Uzukage's message…

With Naruto and Kushina

Kushina was carrying Naruto out of the hospital, humming a tune to herself as she entered the main square outside the hospital.

Almost as soon as she left the hospital grounds, people began whispering to each other.

'It's Uzukage-sama…who is the boy in her arms?'

'Maybe it's her son…she is holding him rather closely.'

'I wonder what happened to the poor boy while he was back in his former village.'

Naruto heard their whisperings and noticed their stares. However…unlike the looks he received in Konoha, ones filled with hate and loathing…these ones were filled with curiosity and…appraise?

Naruto shifted in Kushina's grip, not used to receiving such look, hugged himself closer to Kushina.

Kushina looked down at her son and frowned, 'They treated him so terribly he reacts like this to praise?' she snarled inwardly, 'Oh, I am going to enjoy taking my revenge on Konoha.'

After a short while later, Kushina looked up and smiled, "Okay Sochi, we're here."

Naruto looked up…and found his mouth gape open.

In front of him was a large building, large enough for at least a hundred people. Around it was a large wall that was at least ten feet high, and was obviously well kept. Kushina walked up to the front gates and pressed her hands against the wall. The wall began to crack and slide, revealing a walkway into the compound.

Kushina walked through and looked down at her son, "Welcome to your new home…our home." she lifted him up and held him lovingly as she walked up to the door.

Naruto looked inside as the door opened…he felt his mouth drop.

The entrance way to the home had beautiful stone floors with lush carpeting and spires that spun around like a tall column of spinning water. There was a lovely fountain inside that had the image of some sort of beast. There were many potted plants around the house, some of which looked to be incredibly exotic.

There was a beautiful stone staircase that lead up to the second floor, and on the walls were beautiful paintings of the sea, and other things that one would attribute to the ocean.

Kushina smiled and walked towards the staircase, climbing up it as she spoke, "This home was built from the granite and marble that held together the palace of the original Uzugakure. I used the granite to fashion the walls, and the marble the designs in the walls as well as some of the decorations…it is the last remaining piece that shows the royalty of Uzugakure."

As Naruto looked at the walls, he saw etchings of sea beasts and warriors throwing water and wind around as if it were a part of them.

Kushina finally stopped in front of a doorway and looked at Naruto, "I don't know why I built this room…but for some reason, it just felt like it was the right thing to do." she smiled warmly, "Now I know why…" she kissed Naruto lightly atop his head, "It was Kami-sama giving me a message telling me that you were alive." she opened the door and walked inside…revealing what she meant.

Inside there was a bed for a small child, a few toys laying about, and even a small bookcase filled with various story books, and on the side, a small desk with coloring books and colored pencils.

Kushina set Naruto down, who was staring at the room with widened eyes…not believing what he was seeing. He looked up at his mother, "T-this…is…mine?"

Kushina nodded and smiled, "Yes Sochi…it is."

Naruto slowly walked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He walked up to his bed, gazing at the sheets. They were pristine, clean…not thin, dirty and moth eaten. The bed was also well made, rather than looking as if it would collapse at any moment. He walked over to the toys…back in the orphanage, he was never even allowed to look at toys…and now here…he had a collection of toys of his own. He gazed over at the bookshelf…he had taught himself to read from dictionaries and leftover encyclopedias in the dumpsters, he had never before held a book for a child. He gazed at the drawing books and colored pencils…luxuries reserved for those who had loving parents.

Everything he had at one time desired…was now his…

Kushina was suddenly embraced by a sobbing Naruto who was clinging to her for dear life. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, whispering soothing words in her sons ears, "Shhh, shhh…it's alright my Sochi…Kaa-chan will never leave you again."

Naruto continued sobbing into her, holding her tightly as if he felt that letting her go was a greater evil than any he had ever suffered.

After a half an hour, Naruto finally calmed down, and was now just simply clinging to his mother tightly.

Kushina adjusted Naruto in her grip, soothingly rubbing his back, "There, there…it's alright…" she gently kissed his cheek, "Come on…we have to go speak to the council." Naruto flinched in Kushina's grip, which Kushina noticed, "Do not worry Sochi, so long as I am there, nobody will dare lay a hand on you." the conviction in her voice calmed the blonds fears, and he nuzzled closely to Kushina as they walked down the stairs…out the door…and to the Uzukage tower.

Time-Skip…Council Chambers

Kushina pushed open the doors to the council room with Naruto walking behind her leg. She looked around to see each of the council members seated cross-legged as they watched her enter.

The one to the closest right smiled, "Uzukage-sama, so glad you could come. We have many things to discuss."

Kushina nodded her head; "Of course…" she turned towards Naruto, who was trembling lightly behind her. She placed her hand on his head, "Do not worry Sochi, they will not harm you."

Naruto looked up at Kushina, "Promise?"

Kushina smiled and lifted Naruto up, "I promise." she walked over to the only vacant spot and sat down, crossing her legs and placing Naruto in her lap, "So, who might I ask called this meeting?"

Three individuals stood up.

The first was a pale skinned woman with a strong yet slender figure. She wore spiked black armor on her shoulders and her arms and legs. Her eyes were lightly slitted and had a gold tint around the edges of her brown eyes. Her hair was a crimson red.

The second was a tan skinned male with a strong figure. His eyes were covered by his white and red hair, and his body covered in a long cloak that kid his form. He lifted his face lightly to reveal a green eye with red markings around the edges of his eye socket.

The third and final was a pale tan skinned man with long black scraggly hair. His body was scarred along the arms, and his left eye was covered completely. He was a giant of a man, being at least seven foot.

Kushina looked at them, "May I ask why you three saw fit to convene this meeting?"

The giant man was the first to speak, "Uzukage-sama, we are concerned with your proclamation to have every shinobi of Konoha be killed on sight. While personally I do not like Konoha…to be truthful I hate it after what they did to me and my clan" he unconsciously reached up to his covered eye, "But nonetheless, Konoha is far stronger in numbers than us. Do you think it wise to basically declare war on them?"

Kushina looked at the giant man, "After what they did to me and my Sochi, I would like to make alliances with Iwa and Kumo if it meant bringing Konoha to its early grave." this proclamation shocked the council.

A figure stood up and spoke with a feminine voice, "Uzukage-sama, you can't be serious…Kumo I can understand, but Iwa?! They destroyed the former Uzugakure because they wanted to gain our power, and you would consider an alliance with them to destroy Konoha?!"

Kushina turned to the figure, "Indeed that is what I mean. I would love nothing more than to make that village suffer for what it has done to my Sochi."

The red haired woman spoke up, "Might we ask Uzukage-sama, what did Konoha do to your Sochi?"

Kushina snarled, "Knowing how Konoha works, a better question to ask would be…what didn't they do to my Sochi."

The woman quirked an eye, "I…don't quite understand."

Kushina sighed and looked up, "Konoha feels as if all things of demonic origin need to be cleansed from the land as if it were a plague. Even when it was not their concern. My Sochi is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a demon that killed hundreds of their forces. How do you think they would have reacted to him because of his status as the Jinchuriki of the demon who killed their loved ones?"

The council flinched at the tone Kushina gave them…it was obvious that they understood what Naruto must have gone through.

Naruto looked around…then back up at his mother, "Uhm…Kaa-chan, who are they?" he said pointing to the councilors.

Kushina looked at her son…and smiled, "Well, I see no harm in introducing you to them…" she looked at the council, "Wouldn't you all agree?"

The giant man smiled, "Why yes, I believe that would be alright." he did a short bow, "My name is Alpha Naiuddo…head of the Naiuddo clan."

The red haired woman smiled, "I am Kijo Ryoushi…head of the Ryoushi clan."

The cloaked male who had also called the meeting spoke, "I am Haka Kaguya…head of the new Kaguya family."

Th cloaked female removed her hood…revealing her oddly formed skin, "I am Nuime Shitai, head of the Shitai clan."

The others introduced themselves…some of them had names that he had heard around Konoha like Aburame, while others looked like those from the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka families.

The last open to introduce themselves was a thin man with a strong build, and wore blacksmiths clothes, "I am Kyoraku Kusagana, head of the Kusagana family, the only clan, besides the Uzumaki's, left of the old Uzugakure."

Naruto looked between them…then looked up at his mother, "Why are there people from a Konoha clan here…why do they look like they are from a Konoha clan…and do any of them have cool abilities?"

Kushina smiled, "I will leave that to them to say."

The Aburame, whose name was Shinbo stood, "My clan is actually the main branch of the Aburame family, many years ago our clan broke off from the lesser branch because they grew arrogant, thinking that their Kikaichu would be more than enough to survive. We split off as the lesser branch joined Konoha; we kept our name, as it was originally ours to begin with anyways."

The one who looked like he was from the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka families spoke, "At one time the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka were one clan. But several branches of cousins broke off, forming the separate clans of Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara, each with their own specialty. I am part of the main clan which did not break off."

Alpha spoke, "As for 'cool abilities'" he flicked his wrist, and a vine of black wood shot out of his arm, "Is this what you were talking about?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wow…that is so cool!!!"

Alpha chuckled and sat down, "I am glad you think so."

Haka spoke up; "The next order of business is also quite important." he looked at Naruto, "If our assumptions are correct, you used to live in Konoha. But yet you managed to get all the way here to Uzu no Kuni. I find it odd, as there are no transports to this side of the sea…how is it that you got here?"

Naruto sighed and looked at them, "Well…after I escaped from three white masked animal men, I swam down a river and ended up in a village before I went to Takigakure…"

* * *

The next few chapters will show Naruto's journey to Uzugakure, as well as the girls that could be his pairing.

Speaking of which, please go to my profile and vote for Naruto's main pairing, DarkKitsune666 and I will discuss whether we will make it a harem or not.

PM, review, flame with legitimate reasons, until our next update...GOOD BYE!!!


	4. The Journey

Disclaimer-Neither I nor DarkKitsune666 own Naruto in any way shape or form. If we did, Minato would have suffered for eternity, Jiraiya would have been killed by Orochimaru, and Konoha would be a giant crater of flames and ashes...WHY MASASHI KISHIMOTO...WHY DO YOU MAKE NARUTO SO MUCH OF A PACIFIST?

oh...and please check out the following challenges

**acepro evolution: Juuken Naruto Challenge**

**red eyes infernoryuu kaiser: code geass Naruto crossover**

**nirvana12: Iron Sand or White Fang Naruto**

**Killjoy3000: NarutoXGuren/Sasame/Tsume/Shion Challenge**

**Voice of Mars: NarutoPrototype Challenge**

**AlysiaStorms: HarryPotterNaruto challenge**

**thymistacles: ****Bleach challenge...and a NarutoXChibiVampire challenge**

**blazeofhonor10: Rosario+Vampire & Naruto crossover**

**lone wolf of the storm: Ironic Reincarnation**

**ravercozy challenge: Ghost-Nin Naruto**

**Sage of Fanfiction: Assorted challenges**

also, please check out the following stories

**DarkKitsune666: Naruto's Kitsune Arm**

**Libra of Fairy Tail, formerly Libra'sAngel27: King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

**Agurra of the Darkness: Hope of Flames**

**Hakkyou no Yami: Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of Genesis**

**evilfrog1: Bang Goes Love**

Oh, also, I know you guys are probably getting tired of me saying this but...**seriously, can somebody take my 'Naruto Quits Shinobi Life' challenge, I love that people are taking my 'Naruto Hates Yondaime' challenge, even if a good portion of them have not even begun writing the fics yet...but seriously, the story where Naruto detests the idea of being a shinobi so much after the scroll incident that he quits...how many possible plot lines are in that? PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THE CHALLENGE!**

Oh, and out of curiosity, I am looking for a certain story...in the story, Naruto is strong and knows about his father, but his father is an evil bastard who eats peoples body parts to gain portions of their personality, and even used Kushina to seal Kyuubi away to save his own hyde. Please, someone tell me what the story is called or who the author is, as I have been trying to find that story for quite some time...if you fid it, I will be eternally grateful to you...please and thank you

* * *

Naruto winced in pain as he felt his bones grind against each other, no doubt sending bone fragments into his muscle tissue. He looked down at his arm, and noticed the bone was partially poking at his skin, 'Damn, why can't this heal faster like it normally does?' he looked around to see if he could find something that would be useful in splinting the damn arm...

He grinned as he saw a particular stick that would be perfect for splinting the arm. E ran over, being careful not to agitate his arm. He grabbed the stick and looked around, 'Alright then, now, I just need something to tie it up with...' he looked around, hoping to find some vines, some stray cloth...anything.

After what felt like hours, Naruto cursed and threw the stick, 'Damn-it, why the fuck can't I find anything? For the love of Kami, I should at least be able to find some sort of vine!' he was about to head to another part of the forest...when he heard...humming?

He turned in the direction of the humming, 'What on earth...?' he walked over to where the sound was coming from and pushed aside some bushes to see...

There was a small patch of flowers...and in the middle was a young girl. However, Naruto could not make out any distinguishing features...he slowly started to move in closer, until he could finally see her.

She looked to be about seven, eight years old at the most. She looked like a street urchin if her ragged clothes were anything to go by. But her state of dress betrayed her looks.

For her age, she was very pretty, she had lime green hair and pink tinted eyes. Her skin was a deep tan color, so she either had a direct relative from Kumogakure, or she spent a lot of her time outside.

Naruto was enamored by her beauty, and tried to get a closer look...

SNAP...

Only to freeze when he stepped on a twig, sending a resounding crack throughout the clearing.

He snapped his head up to see if the girl had heard it...but...she was nowhere to be found. He stood up, thinking it might be safe...he sighed and turned around, "OOPH!" and flew back into the field of flowers when a hard kick was delivered to his chest, and he flew back.

As he was about to sit up, he was pushed back down, and a knife held at his throat by the same girl he had discovered. He looked up to see her eyes filled with cold, righteous anger.

He was about to speak, when the girl suddenly spoke...

"Who are you...why were you spying on me...did _they_ send you to kill me again?" the tone of her voice was cold and hateful. Naruto could not help but flinch. The girl looked him over...and noticed the papers in his hand. She quickly yanked them out before Naruto could stop her.

She quickly opened the papers and began to read, keeping pressure on Naruto's neck with the knife...slowly her eyes widened as she looked between Naruto and the papers. Finally she stopped and looked at Naruto intently, "Is it true...?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Is what tr-" the girl shoved the paper in his face...the one that confirmed him as a Jinchuriki.

"Are you a Jinchuriki?" she pressed the knife to his throat as she snapped.

Naruto cringed...his secret was out...no use in denying it now, "Yeah...I am..."

The girl looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze...then looked around, as if she was checking whether a place was safe. She looked at Naruto, "There is a pathway through the forest, nobody goes there because of how close it is to the border, get there as quick as you can, do not stop running no matter what." she removed the knife from his throat, "Now!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the clearing, "Head that way, do not stop...got it?"

Naruto looked at her, B-but I need to go to-" he was cut off by the young girl.

"I know where you're going...this is the fastest route out of the country towards where you are headed. Stop dawdling and get going!" she snapped at Naruto, irritation clear on her face.

Naruto stared at her...and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you helping me?"

The girl looked at Naruto, and a sad smile came to her face, "Us Jinchuriki have to stick together..." she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled, "For luck..." she began to walk away from Naruto...only to stop as he grabbed her arm. She turned towards him, "What is i-"

"Come with me..."

…

…

…

The girl stared at Naruto for a moment...then growled as she snapped, "What the hell? Do you think that stupid kiss means anything? For the love of Kami this isn't some stupid romance where the two lovers fall for each other at first sight...what is wrong with y-" Naruto cut her off...

"That isn't what I meant you stupid girl!" he shouted at her...then sighed...then looked at her, "They hurt you...don't they...?"

The girls eyes widened a bit, "W-what...how do y-you..."

"I can see it in your eyes...you hate them just as much, if not more than they hate you." he held his hand out, "Like you said..us Jinchuriki have to stick together."

The girl stared at Naruto for a moment...before she looked down sadly, "I...I...I wish I could, but..."

Naruto looked at the girl with confusion, "But what...?"

She turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt...

Naruto began to panic, "Whoa whoa...hold on there I..." he stopped freaking out when she stopped pulling up her shirt...

On her lower back was an intricate seal, it was advanced, that was for sure...but Naruto knew what it was.

'Perimeter seal...'

The girl sighed as her fingers touched the seal, "Once, I tried to run away from the village...to find happiness. But the villages Shinobi caught me and brought me before the elders. They refused to lose their weapon and had this seal applied to me to prevent me from ever escaping." she lowered her shirt and sighed, "If I cross the border...the seal will activate every single pain receptor in my body long enough for me to be retrieved. And if I do somehow manage to get past the border far enough that they can't get me back...then..." the girl clenched her fist as she tried to say it...

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then...what?"

The girl sighed and looked at Naruto, "The seal will detonate my chakra coils...killing me..."

…

…

…

Naruto stared at the girl...then turned around, "I will come back...and I will save you from this hell." he quickly ran off into the forest, leaving the girl in the clearing...

One Day Later

Naruto had managed to get across the border without incident, and headed through the forests of Kuma no Kuni, until he reached the border of Ta no Kuni, he luckily went through without much incident. The only real problem was the occasional bear or two...or three...

He had managed to outmaneuver the bears in time to escape, so he did not get any real injuries.

He was now moving through the forests of Ta no Kuni, hoping he could find a route to get him to Uzu quicker. Sadly, so far it has proven near fruitless an endeavor. He tried looking at the map, but there were no landmarks that would be remotely useful in showing where the hell he was.

Basically..he was shooting in the dark on this one...

Naruto sat down on a rock as he tried to catch his breath, then clutched his arm as another shot of pain went through it. It was taking longer for the arm to heal than normal...he must have shattered it more than he thought when he jumped off the cliff.

'Damn...it's bad enough I have to go through a forest on my own, but now I still have this fucking arm to deal with. Damn...' he looked up at the sky, 'Can't you cut me a break?'

…

…

…

The seven year old sighed, 'Why am I asking Kami again? She hasn't answered my prayers before.' he folded out the map and looked at it, 'Alright...so if I go from here west, I can head up that route until I reach...'

"AAAHHH!" Naruto shot his head up as he heard a feminine scream and rustling bushes.

'What the...' out of curiosity, he headed into the direction he heard the scream to see what was going on. He pushed aside the branches and shrubs that were in his way and saw what was going on...

A young girl, likely no older than six or seven years old by the looks of it was being held up by her hair as she squirmed in a large mans grip. She had light tannish skin, and she had orange red hair. She was whimpering in pain as the man grinned darkly at her...

"Aw, what's the matter little girl, I thought you wanted to _play_." he reared his fist back, "It's called...two for flinching!" he punched her in the stomach, making her cough as the wind was knocked out of her.

Naruto snarled hatefully at the man...who was abusing this girl for his own sick amusement...

Just like the villagers...

The man threw her to the ground and sneered, "You are no fun..." he reached into his pouch and pulled out a knife, "Oh well, guess you can die like the rest who wanted to _play_." he stalked towards the girl as she tried to move away, but she was in so much pain that she could hardly move...the man grabbed her by her hair and placed the knife at her throat, "Looks like I will have to find a new playmate...and who knows...maybe it's sixteens a charm..." he moved to slit the girls throat...

CRACK...only for him to fall over as a branch was struck over his head...he fell over unconscious as blood began to flow from his head.

The girl whimpered as she clutched her neck, which had a slight gash in it, but nothing too major. Though the blood was still flowing. She looked up to see who her savior was...and found herself awed...

Naruto was standing above the man much like a warrior, with the broken stick in his hands, a dark look in his eyes. He turned his head towards the girl, "You alright?"

The girl found herself staring at the blond...unable to answer...

Naruto grabbed her shoulder with a firm, yet non aggressive hold, "Hey, you alright?"

The girl was shaken from her stupor, and nodded her head as she registered his question, "Y-yes...I-I am...now..."

Naruto smiled softly, "That's good..." he was about to help her up...

"Sasame! Sasame where are you?"

The red haired girl looked up in shock, "Kagero-sama?"

The bushes parted as a young girl about the same age as the now named Sasame if Naruto's presumption was correct, she was stunningly beautiful, her pale skin was smooth, and her light green hair was silky. She had greenish blue eyes as well as a slim figure.

She turned her head, and her eyes widened as she saw the position of Sasame, "Sasame!" she ran over and started checking her over, "Sasame, what happened..." she looked at Naruto and snarled, "What did you do to my kin you worthless mongrel piece of-"

"Kagero-sama..." the girl looked down at Sasame, "H-he saved me..."

The now named Kagero looked between Naruto and Sasame...then turned towards Sasame, "Is this true?"

Sasame nodded her head, "Hai, it is Kagero-sama."

Kagero sighed, then turned her attention towards Naruto, "My thanks for protecting my kin. I am forever in your debt." she bowed low and spoke, "As are the Fuma clan..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uhm...thanks..."

Kagero looked up...and tilted her head, "If I may ask, where are you from? I can tell by your attire that you are not from around here. So...where are you from?"

Naruto narrowed his gaze and turned away, "It is none of your concern where I am from."

Kagero sighed, "Alright then...where are you headed then? I might be able to help you out. I know these forests like the back of my hand."

Naruto looked at Kagero, "Well...I guess it would not hurt." he rolled out the map and handed it to Kagero, "I am heading there..." he indicated towards Uzu no Kuni.

Kagero looked at the map, "Hmm...well, I don't know how you could get to Uzu no Kuni..."

Naruto let out a groan...

"But I can tell you how to get to a town in Rai no Kuni that is well known for it's merchants who travel overseas."

Naruto's head shot up, "Really?"

Kagero nodded, "Yes..." she traced a pathway for Naruto to see, "There is a port city off the coast of Ta no Kuni to the north, from there you can sneak onto one of the ships headed for this city..." she indicated a city on Rai no Kuni's coast, "And from there, you can head through the country to here..." she pointed to a city near Kumo, "There are plenty of people who would be willing to take you across...oddly, they do not really ask for much in return."

Naruto looked at Kagero with a raised eyebrow, "Not that I am complaining...but why are you helping me?"

Kagero face palmed...then flicked Naruto in the forehead, "You baka!"

Naruto cursed as he was about to reach up...but yelped in pain as he clutched his broken arm. Kagero noticed his arms condition and frowned, "You have a broken arm...and you are still heading all the way across the ocean? Are you insane?" she grabbed the arm she knew wasn't broken, "Come on, we need to fix that arm before it gets worse." she began to drag him off as Sasame looked at Naruto worriedly...

Naruto instantly began to struggle, "No, I don't have time for this...I have to get going now!"

Kagero glared at him, "I am sure whatever it is you have to do is not so important that you can't splint your damn arm." and continued to drag him. As Naruto struggled more, Sasame eventually had to help keeping Naruto from running off.

Naruto cursed as he struggled in their grip, 'No...I...I can't stop now...not when I am so close...' he threw his leg out and kicked Kagero in the back of her knee, making her let go of his arm. He then turned his attention towards Sasame and stepped on her foot, making her yelp in pain.

He then quickly took off and shouted, "Thanks for the help...bye!"

All Naruto heard from the two was screaming as he ran through the forest. He had just saved a young girl, and pissed off her relative, 'And it isn't even eight in the morning...'

Midnight

Naruto dove through several crates as they were being loaded onto a boat headed for Rai no Kuni. He had managed to avoid being spotted by any sailors. But he doubted that his luck would last all that long.

He edged along the side of a large crate, and looked around the corner.

He cursed as he saw three sailors sitting around a makeshift table with a set of gambling cards and a few bottles of Sake. It was unlikely that he was going to be able to get onto the boat on this end...

"A-ano..." Naruto snapped around as he heard a soft voice and prepared himself to attack...only to stop as he saw who was in front of him.

It was a young girl, maybe six or seven years old. She had pale sin and dark hair tied into two bangs on the side of her face. She wore a civilians gown and had no shoes on.

She was circling her foot on the ground, "A-ano...w-what are you doing?"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. He was screwed...what if he told her what he was doing and she ended up warning the sailors...he would never see his mother again. He could not let that happen...

The girl saw Naruto's nervousness...and looked at the boat...then back at him, "Are you trying to sneak on the boat?" she pointed off to the side, "If you are, there is a place where none of the sailors are watching..."

…

…

…

Naruto could not help but stare at the girl as he looked to where she was pointing. She was right, there were no sailors on that spot. It would be a piece of cake sneaking onto the boat from there...

But how did she know that...and why was she helping him...

As if knowing his question the girl responded, "I have been trying to stow aboard a ship to Umi no Kuni for the past week, so I have seen most of the job shifts. They are all incredibly predictable surprisingly." she smiled, "And I am happy to help a fellow orphan..." she quickly ran between the boxes before Naruto could say more.

The Next Day

Naruto had followed the young girls instructions, and within a few hours, he had reached the port. He quickly slipped off the boat and slinked in between the crates as they were being loaded off, then blended in with the crowd.

Naruto looked around through the city as he enjoyed the sights. The city obviously thrived off of the sea. There were small sushi bars, fishing shops, scuba gear, just about anything one would be able to find along the sea coast.

He continued on...until he tripped as a man bumped into him...

Time seemed to slow as he watched the ground coming towards him...his broken arm was in a direct path with the ground, and there was no way he was going to be able to alter his course in time...his arm would likely be shattered from the impact.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impending pain...only to yelp as he felt the back of his shirt get yanked on as he was brought back up onto his feet...he coughed for a second as he regained his balance...then looked to see who it was that stopped his fall.

In front of him were two young girls and a boy standing in a line...

Standing on the left was a young girl. She had dark skin, dark red hair, and amber colored eyes. She had her arms crossed as she looked at him.

Standing in the middle was a boy who also had dark skin, just a slightly different shade. His hair was white...quite odd for his age...and onyx eyes, and he had a lollipop in his mouth

Standing on the right was another young girl...though she was different from her companions. She had short blond hair that reached about her chin, fair skin, unlike her companions, and light blue eyes.

He three watched as Naruto stared at them...this continued for what felt like several minutes until the dark skinned girl shrugged her shoulders, "Well?"

Naruto looked at her with confusion, "Well...what?"

The girl ground her teeth and stomped over to Naruto and shouted, "Oh come on kid, we just stopped you from falling to the ground you baka...the least you can say is thank you!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Uhm...thank you...?"

The girl snarled and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, "What, that's it? For the love of Kami we just saved you from total humiliation in the middle of a crowded street you stupid moronic pri-" the girl stopped as the boy put a hand on her shoulder...

"Karui, perhaps you should stop threatening the kid and look at his arm..."

The now named Karui raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned her head to see what the boy meant...

Naruto's arm had a bone poking at the skin, but luckily it had not breached the surface...

"Holy crap!" Karui instantly let go, "What the hell did you do to your arm?" she screamed loudly...

Naruto cursed as the attention of some of the passerby's was brought down on him, "Could you be a bit quieter, I do not want people knowing about this."

Karui gave him a 'what the fuck' look, "Are you nuts? Do you know what will happen if you don't get to a doctor kid?"

Naruto sighed, "It will heal soon enough...strange though that it hasn't healed itself yet, usually it heals in a couple hours, it hasn't healed all that much, and it has been several days."

…

…

…

The three of them stared at Naruto...until the boy spoke up, "B-but that's impossible, the only way somebody could heal a broken arm in a couple hours without any outside influence is if hey were a..." the word died in the boys mouth as he stared at Naruto with widened eyes, "A-are you a-"

"A Jinchuriki..." the blond girl spoke up with no emotion as she looked at Naruto, "You're a Jinchuriki...aren't you?"

…

…

…

Naruto stepped back as he lowered himself into a fighting stance he saw a couple weeks ago, hoing it might intimidate them away...they knew his secret, "Yeah..." he began to edge away, but was put off when Karui chuckled...

"Please, you call that a stance, it looks like you learned hat stance by watching someone do it in a training field. I doubt you even know how to use it, so stop trying to intimidate us."

Naruto's eyes widened as they caught onto his bluff...he was about to make a break for it...

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you..."

Naruto stared at the blond haired girl, "Y-you aren't...?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Why would we? It would be redundant and hypocritical to treat you bad because you are a Jinchuriki when our Sensei is one too."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Y-you're Sensei...a-a Jinchuriki...l-like me?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Well obviously not, I doubt the two of you both have the same Bijuu."

Karui bonked the boy on the head, "I think he meant another Jinchuriki you dolt, he is surprised."

Naruto chuckled at their antics...then shook his head, "Uhm...sorry, but...by any chance do any of you know how to get to..." he pulled out a map and pointed to a city, "Here?"

The three looked at the paper, then back up at Naruto, "Why do you want to get there so badly?"

Naruto went quiet as he pointed to Uzu, "I want to get here..." he had a far off look in his eyes as he stared at the single spot.

Karui looked at the blond...then sighed, "Well, if you head up the path that way..." she pointed behind Naruto, "You can get to the town in a couple of hours, then from there you can get...here..." she pointed at the spot with uncertainty, "In roughly two hours if you are lucky."

Naruto looked up at her...and smiled, "Thank you...uhm..." he tried to continue...but he was at a loss of what else to say...

Karui smiled, "Oh, right, we haven't introduced ourselves...I'm Karui..." she pointed to the boy, "This is Omoi..." she pointed to the other girl, "And this one is Samui."

Naruto smiled and lightly bowed, "Naruto...thank you." he turned and headed off to the path...leaving the three of the young kids in the middle of the road.

End LONG series of Flashbacks

"After that, I headed to Uzu as fast as I could...and well...the rest is history..."

The council looked at each other as they discussed what Naruto had told them. Apparently, a seven year old child had traversed throughout several different countries in a matter of tree days...quite astonishing to say the least.

Alpha turned towards Naruto, "Uhm, Naruto...would, would you be so kind as to wait out in the hall for a moment while your mother and the council deliberates?"

Naruto looked nervously up at his mother...who smiled and nodded her head, "It's alright Sochi, I will be out in a little while."

Naruto nodded his head and left the room...

Kushina meanwhile whispered to one of the guards, "Put the silencing seals up...I don't want him to hear this."

The guard acquiesced to her request as the doors closed...

The council then began to roar in outrage, "How dare that blasted village...how dare they do such horrible things to a child that he is forced to run across an entire continent just to find a small semblance of happiness?" Alpha shouted as his arm was covered in spikes made of black roots, several odd shaped pods being located on them.

"I say we burn that village to the ground...send all our forces there to turn it into a smoldering ruin!" screamed Haka Kaguya, who was now covered in spikes made of bone as a small crest formed on his head made completely of bone.

"Let them suffer by a plague worse than any in the history of the elemental nations!" a normally stoic Shinbo shouted as beetles of all shapes and sizes began to scurry over his limbs...

Kushina growled in aggravation, "As much as I would love to do that...and believe me, I would love nothing more than to make every last man woman and child who harmed my son suffer for their transgressions...we can't."

Kijo Ryoushi shot up from her seat, "Uzukage-sama, do you mean to tel us that we will let them live from this transgression?"

Kushina snarled in anger, "Of course not! But right now Konoha's forces outnumber us ten to one! Even if we somehow manage to cripple some of the more powerful opponents, we are still not yet strong enough to challenge them, especially when we have no allies, and they have Suna, another powerful hidden village, as an ally!"

Kijo flinched back, and lowered her head in shame...

Kushina sighed, "I am sorry Kijo, but..." she growled as she grabbed her hair, "I am just so frustrated!"

Nuime was in a thoughtful pose...then looked up at Kushina, "Actually Uzukage-sama...we have more possible allies than we thought."

Kushina looked at Nuime in confusion, "What do you mean...?"

Nuime smiled, "Think...how many countries did Naruto pass through on his way here...and how many times did he meet someone who was willing to help?"

Kushina stared blankly at Nuime...until her eyes widened in realization, "Y-you mean..."

Nuime nodded her head, "Yes...it may not be much, but at the very least it is a start."

Kushina looked down...and then looked up at the council, "I want everyone here to find the best diplomats we have, and have them ready to be sent to the following places...Ta no Kuni, Rai no Kuni, and Takigakure...have them look for the following children, Samui, Omoi, and Karui in Rai no Kuni, Kagero and Sasame of Ta no Kuni, and a young Jinchuriki girl in Takigakure...we have an alliance to build..."

* * *

Okay, before all of you get pissy with me about Naruto being too trusting or some crap like that...HE IS SEVEN YEARS OLD FOR KAMI'S SAKE...so please people, lighten up, to all of you who want to tell me that none of you were that trusting when you were seven...alright, good for you, not everyone has the luxury of distrust people!

Also, there will be reasons for Samui, Omoi, and Karui being students to Kirabi so soon...SO BE PATIENT!

Now, shifting gears, here is an analogue in case some of you have forgotten some things from my last chapter and do not wish to look back at the hapter for reference...

Alpha Naiuddo: Head of the Naiuddo clan...I am sure most of you can guess what his powers are...if you can, you deserve a pat on the back.

Kijo Ryoushi: Head of the Ryoushi clan

Haka Kaguya: Head of the new Kaguya clan...seriously, if none of you know what this guys clan can do, watch the damn anime! Or read the manga...or luck up Kaguya!

Shinbo Aburame: Head of the TRUE Aburame clan...come on...I DOUBT that a clan who specializes in insect usage would focus on one insect unless they were like the Uchiha's in arrogance and thought only one bug species would be sufficient.

Nuime Shitai: Head of the Shitai clan...

All the bloodlines, special techniques, etc, will be displayed soon enough, for now, just enjoy the chapter and the possibilities...

OH, and by the way, check out the poll on my main profile, and PLEASE cast your vote...all the possible people for Naruto's pairing were revealed in this chapter...if you can't guess who is who...then watch the anime or read the manga...

Until next time...JA-FREAKING FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-NE! Review, PM, flame with legitimate reasons, I do not care...enjoy...


	5. Konoha's Plan

Disclaimer-Neither I nor DarkKitsune666 own Naruto in any way shape or form...if we did, Minato would suffer for making his son a Jinchuriki AND an orphan when he could have allowed Kushina the chance to destroy Kyuubi once and for all! DAMN YOU MINATO...MAY WORMS GNAW OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND MAY THE SHINIGAMI TORTURE YOU FOR ETERNITY!

**dracohalo117: Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Naruto Quits Shinobi Life Challenge**

**dracohalo117: Forum Challenges**

**dracohalo117: Ideas not Likely to get to...but will let others take**

**Libra of Fairy Tail: ****King of Libra, New Ruler of the Seventh House**

******Libra of Fairy Tail: Assorted Challenges on Profile**

******Hakkyou no Yami: ****Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis**

**********Hakkyou no Yami: Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught**

**********Agurra of the Darkness: Hope of Flames**

**Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto: Rage of the Tormentor**

I apologize for the long wait on chapter updates, but school has been really busy and stressful, coupled in with my writers block. I will TRY to update more often.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi tapped the top of his desk as he looked towards the three ANBU before him, "So let me get this straight, my three top ANBU who have captured high class missing-nin, outmatched some of the finest members of the, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans in tracking, outsmarted Nara tacticians, and in the last few years, have provided victories for us during our war with Kumo…cannot find one seven year old Jinchuriki child, who fled this village not a week ago, with you three not more than ten meters behind him? And to this, you could not find him even after he leapt off the Cliffside at the Valley of the End?"

Inu, Neko, and Iruka fidgeted in place under their Hokage's scrutinous gaze. They had returned twenty minutes ago after having searched every single inch of the valley of the end for a trace of Naruto's whereabouts. They came up with absolutely nothing, and it had begun to rain, which would have removed any other remaining trace of Naruto's whereabouts.

Inu stepped forward, "We are deeply apologetic Sandaime-sama, Naruto had used the Kyuubi's youki and managed to outrun us up to the Valley of the End, where he jumped off the cliff."

Hiruzen frowned as he laced his fingers together and rested his forehead against the interlaced fingers, "You are dismissed…report in at exactly seven o clock tomorrow morning, no excuses."

The three bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama." The three ANBU operatives vanished via Shunshin, leaving the elderly Hokage alone.

Hiruzen sighed as he turned to look out the window to see the village prosper…and seven years worth of planning be destroyed by a single act of negligence.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead, 'How could things have gone so wrong in such a short time?'

Looking up towards the setting sun, he clenched his fists.

'Knock…knock…'

Hiruzen looked towards his office door, and sighed, "Enter."

The door opened, and three figures entered, all three as ancient as the Sandaime himself. The first figure was an elderly woman with a knot tied in her hair, the second was an elderly man wearing a pair of glasses, and the final figure, another elderly man with bandages covering the right side of his face, and his bandaged right arm.

Hiruzen frowned at the three figures who entered, "Koharu, Homura…Danzo. To what do I owe this sudden visit from my old _comrades_?"

The bandaged man was the first to speak, "I am sure you know perfectly well why we are here Hiruzen." He walked forward as he reached into his robe, pulling out a file and placing it on Hiruzen's desk, "It is in regards to the whereabouts of one Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and laced his fingers together and leaned his chin upon the enclosed fingers, "I have nothing to say to you three."

The woman spoke up, "That is where you are wrong Hiruzen, Naruto is an asset to Konoha due to his status as not only a Jinchuriki, but heir to the Namikaze clan. Only he is capable learning the Namikaze clans prized Hiraishin, and unlocking the notes that Minato left behind in regards to the Rasengan's true potential."

Huiruzen sighed, "Jiraiya has the information on the forming of the Raseng-"

The other elderly male cut him off, "Jiraiya only knows the capabilities of the Rasengan and it's raw forms potential, what we mean is the capability of molding an element into the Rasengan itself, something that Minato knew, yet did not have the time to apply in form. Currently the notes to the Rasengan are hidden in his safe, which can only be opened by a modified blood seal, which is impossible to open without a donor of the Namikaze clans blood."

Hiruzen looked at Homura, "Naruto's blood has been taken each time he has gone to the hospital, surely you can receive some blood packs there for the purpose of opening the safe."

Danzo frowned and leaned foeward, "We have tried that, and it does not work."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he looked towards Danzo, "What do you mean?"

Koharu stepped up, "The blood seal on the safe was modified from a typical blood seal. We have determined that the blood seal will only open should 'fresh' blood be applied, and since there are preservative chemicals in the hospital blood, the blood seal rejects it entirely."

Homura nodded and spoke, "We feel that it is time for young Naruto to obtain the Namikaze clans heritage now."

A wave of silence washed over the office, until Hiruzen sighed as he lowered his head, "Naruto fled from Konoha less than a week ago…and we have yet to find a body."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Danzo slammed his fist into the desk, losing his temper, "You are telling us that you lost our prized Jinchuriki, and heir to the Namikaze clan? How did this happen?"

Hiruzen sighed and pointed towards the location of the once hidden blood seal safe on the wall, "He somehow got into my office whilst he was bleeding profusely, and his blood touched the seal. He discovered his heritage and attempted to flee to what was left of Uzugakure more than likely, and my top ANBU trailed him in hopes of capturing him…but he leapt off the edge of the Valley of the End. We could find no trace of him anywhere. If he did survive the fall, he likely headed towards Uzugakure's ruins."

Koharu grit her teeth, "Then why have you not sent ANBU towards Uzugakure and bring him back to Konoha!"

Hiruzen looked up at Koharu, "And how do you propose we accomplish that? The only available port that can go to Uzugakure is owned by Kumo, and our relations with them are still strained."

Homura spoke up, "Why not try acquiring the aid of one of the merchant guild along the coast of Hi no Kuni?"

Hiruzen looked at Homura, "They are unlikely to give aid to Konoha nin, as most merchant guilds are still spiteful of us for abandoning them to assault from our enemies during the last war."

Koharu spoke, "Then we shall not send Shinobi…as far as they know."

Hiruzen turned towards Koharu, "What are you saying?"

Koharu took a deep breath and spoke, "Some of our Shinobi that are Genin rank cannot excel further because of their low chakra stores, however, this is a boon for espionage. Many of our Genin who cannot excel further are sent on espionage missions since their chakra stores are so low, nobody could tell they are trained Shinobi…we could send some of our Genin espionage to get assistance to Uzugakure from one of the guilds, and the guilds would be none the wiser."

Hiruzen thought over Koharu's suggestion, it certainly had merit, though there were obvious flaws in the plan…however, if they wanted aid to get to Uzugakure, they had no other option.

Hiruzen looked towards Koharu, "Find the best trackers amongst the espionage Genins, have them ready by tomorrow."

Koharu nodded her head, "It will be done Sandaime-sama." She quickly turned and left the office.

Homura and Danzo looked at Hiruzen, "Hiruzen, if Naruto did somehow manage to find a port towards Uzu no Kuni, then would they not sense his immense chakra stores?"

Hiruzen looked towards the two elders, and sighed, "That is not likely."

Danzo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a file, and passed it to Danzo, "This shall explain it."

Danzo took the folder and opened it…his eyes widened slightly in shock, then turned towards Hiruzen, "This is a dangerous game you are playing Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded his head, "I am well aware of that Danzo, but sometimes…the path to paradise, is paved in blood."

In Uzugakure

After Kushina had left the council meeting, she had taken Naruto with her through the village towards their home…when she noticed something odd about Naruto's chakra.

Most Jinchuriki leak chakra by the bucket loads…yet Kushina was feeling chakra barely that of a civilian being leaked. She had then brought Naruto back to Souken, who did a proper diagnosis of Naruto's chakra network with the care of a fine toothed comb.

She was not pleased with the findings.

There had been a series of powerful chakra suppression seals placed upon his body, which were probably applied a few days before he had left Konoha. No doubt the suppression seals were the cause of the Kyuubi's chakra not healing it's vessel. She had quickly ordered Souken to remove the seals…

In hindsight…she probably should have had it done one at a time.

Naruto was now jittering in his seat as they sat at the dinner table, his eyes twitching repetitively, no doubt caused by the severe sudden overload of chakra in his body.

Kushina sighed and placed her hand on the shoulder of her twitching son, "Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

Naruto rapidly nodded his head and jittered out, "Yeah why do you ask?" he said so fast, Kushina barely caught it.

Kushina shook her head and looked up towards their guests…Housho and Souken, "Souken, what is going on with my son?"

Souken lightly stroked his chin, "Hmmm…well, no doubt because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, Naruto's chakra replenishes itself at an abnormally fast rate, even moreso when he is injured. However, the suppression seals on his body had basically cut his chakra off from his body, and because of the injuries, Kyuubi kept pumping chakra into it's host, which was purified by the seal holding it, which was then added to the chakra being held back by the suppression seals. Now that the suppression seals are off him however…his chakra is flowing through his body at an abnormally fast rate, causing what you see before you/"

Housho looked at Souken, "So…he is basically suffering a chakra equivalent to a sugar rush?"

Souken sighed and looked at Housho, "If you want to put t that way, then yes."

Kushina looked at Naruto, who was one his third plate of food, "Any idea when this rush will wear off?"

…

…

…

Souken scratched the back of his head, "That's the thing…I am not sure when it will wear off. His body has now adapted to a creating larger portions of chakra due to the suppression seals, so it may take some time for the rush of chakra to subside and he can act a bit…normal. I am guessing however it will not last much longer than a few weeks."

Kushina sighed and nodded her head, "That's good." Kushina looked up towards Souken and Housho, "I thank you two for coming here."

Housho smiled, "Nonsense Uzukage-sama, it is a pleasure to speak with you over dinner."

Souken smiled, "I agree…however, I must ask why you did bring us both here. Obviously young Naruto's condition is a part of it, but I feel there is more to it."

Kushina nodded her head, then looked towards Naruto, "Sochi, could you please leave the room for a bit?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai Kaa-chan." He quickly ran out of the room, leaving the three to themselves.

Kushina turned towards Housho, "My son's skills in the shinobi arts are minimal at best, and as much as I would love to help him, my teaching techniques are not something that would be beneficial to his health."

Housho smiled, "Aw Uzukage-sama, I am sure they are not that bad."

Kushina looked at Housho, "I put three thirteen year old Genin hopefuls in the hospital for two months during a light spar."

Souken sighed, "Ah yes, I remember that one…those poor Genin hopefuls, ended up quitting."

Kushina nodded, "Yes, that is why I need the help of you two…both of you are my best, and only options at finding those who can train my sochi."

Housho and Souken looked at Kushina, "U-Uzukage-sama, surely there are better options than us?"

Kushina shook her head, "No, nobody else is as qualified as you two. Souken, nobody is better at chakra control exercises than you, plus you are excelled at medical ninjutsu, so any injuries my sochi might sustain could easily be healed by you." She looked at Housho, "Housho, out of all the members of your clan, you are without a doubt the best at taijutsu and you are a sensor to boot. You could help my son in so many ways…" she looked at the two of them…and engaged the dreaded puppy dog eyes and pout no jutsu, "Please?"

Housho and Souken practically melted the moment she gave that look, and nodded, "Alright, we'll help."

Kushina grinned, "Yay!" and hugged the both of them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Housho's eyes turned dreamy as Kushina was hugging her as Souken's arms were waving around as Kushina crshed his wind pipe.

In Konoha…next day

Hiruzen looked at the five individuals in front of him, then looked towards Koharu, "These are the best espionage genin you could find Koharu?"

Koharu nodded her head, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded his head, "Good." He looked towards the gathered individuals, "Attention, I will be sending the five of you on an S-rank capture and retrieve mission to Uzu no Kuni." He held up a photo of Naruto, "This is your target. You are to capture him, and bring him back to Konoha. You will have to acquire aid from one of the merchant guilds. Do not, under any circumstances, allow any of them to know that you are Shinobi, or they will kill you without hesitation."

The five shinobi saluted, "Hai Sandaime-sama!"

Hiruzen nodded his head, "Good…now go!"

The five quickly turned and headed out to accomplish their mission.

Hiruzen looked towards Koharu, "I hope that my trust in your espionage group is not misplaced."

Koharu smiled, "I assure you that it is not."

Hiruzen looked towards the sky, "We shall see."

Uzugakure

Naruto was shifting nervously, his eyes still twitching heavily as Kushina put his clothes on, "Kaa-chan, why are we doing this?"

Kushina smiled, "Because sochi, we need to get allies for Uzugakure."

Naruto frowned, "I figured that, but why am I wearing this?" he indicated the Kimono, which was two sizes too large for him.

Kushina chuckled, "A few reasons, one, it is so adorable seeing you wear clothes too big for you." She said whilst pinching his cheek, "And the other reason is because we want to make a good impression towards the diplomats in Rai no Kuni, Ta no Kuni, and Takigakure."

Naruto pouted and relented.

Smiling, Kushina picked Naruto up and looked behind her, "Are we all ready?"

Standing behind her were diplomats from all of Uzugakure's clans, and noble families, along with several non affiliated diplomats of her choosing, "Hai Uzukage-sama!"

Kushina smiled and turned towards the carriage that woulkd be carrying her and Naruto, along with Housho and Souken. The other diplomats got into their carriages as well.

The carriage drivers whipped the reins, and the horses and oxen drawing the carriages headed off.

* * *

The next chapter will go deeper into the whole plot line, showing the villages of the people Naruto met, along with the punishment Konoha will face.

Look on my profile for the poll for Naruto's pairing, and do not ask about harems as me and my partner are still discussing them.

In the mean time, wait for the next update...ROME WAS NOT BUILT IN A DAY FOLKS! So please, until the next update, read, review...and if you MUST flame, flame with legitimate reasons people...

Ja-FREAKING-ne


	6. Sea to Shore

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...why would I be writing this if I did? Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I have no ownership of Naruto...DarkKitsune666 also does not own Naruto either

**Attention readers****: **My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update this story, due to issues in my own life and the life of those around me, along with the fanfic purge which occurred not too long ago, and the fact I have not heard from DarkKitsune666 in a while, this story has been on the back burner. To be honest I am not sure how to continue this story, but I will keep trying.

**Poll:** On my profile page there is a poll on whether or not I should do a rewrite of Naruto of the Wind Tunnel. The old version absolutely sickens me, but the idea behind the story is too good to simply pass off. Please vote in the poll.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Stories**

-Tales of Destiny: Rebirth of the Genesis-Hakkyou no Yami

-Eternal Legends: Rebirth of the Second Onslaught-Hakkyou no Yami

-Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Rage of the Tormentor-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion-dracohalo117

-Uzugakure's Uprising-dracohalo117

-Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite-dracohalo117

-Bloody Maelstrom: Redux-Hector Enix

-Eye of the Storm-Lord of Daemons

-Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

-Hope of Flames-Agurra of the Darkness

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

**Seriously!** I am not kidding, showing your support REALLY helps us out in the end, and although I can only speak for myself, it definitely is encouraging to know my readers want more updates.

I am currently working on the next chapters for Dark Legends: Ascension of the Abyssal Champion, and Naruto of the Four Dojutsu: Rewrite with my writing partner **Hakkyou no Yami**. Since school has been let out for a while, I have had time to work on it with him. However I also have work and other responsibilities, so we are not able to update them as often as we would like.

Also, I am in the process of rewriting Demonic Legends: Rise of the Inugami, and Demonic Legends: Calamity of the Frozen Storm...me and my writing partner **Hakkyou no Yami** have been working tirelessly on these two, and I can say that the newer versions will surpass the old versions. We may or may not keep the old versions on the site.

Also, I will potentially be posting **NEW STORIES** depending on what occurs. Some of them may be one shots, others may be multi-chapter, but it all depends on what happens. I will be continuing with the stories I currently have, so do not fret.

**Please show your support...read, write, review, PM, or if you absolutely must, flame with legitimate reasons.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes continued to rapidly blink as his teeth clicked, his fingers jittering as he sat in the carriage, still fiddling with his clothing.

Kushina meanwhile looked back at Souken, "Souken, be honest with me, this…chakra rush…?" she said trying to find the right words for what Naruto was experiencing, "I know you said it would wear off in a few weeks, but by any chance do you know if this will adversely affect him?"

Souken looked at Naruto, who was rapidly glancing about the carriage while grinding his teeth together, "Well, I truly am unsure. I do not know of any incident where this has occurred." he said referencing Naruto's continued twitching.

Kushina sighed and scooted closer to her son, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

Naruto looked up at his mother and nodded rapidly, "Y-yeah, I am doing perfectly alright Kaa-chan." he said quickly, Kushina barely being able to pick up most of what he said.

Housho meanwhile smiled, "Awww, he is so cute." she said suddenly reaching over and patting him on the head.

Naruto blushed slightly, still not used to the positive attention and jittered, "Thank y-y-you." he said quickly.

Kushina smiled softly and kissed Naruto on the top of the head.

Souken coughed slightly, "Kushina-sama, may I ask where we will be headed first?"

Kushina seemed to deflate at his question, and sighed softly, "Though I wish to avoid it, it seems the first stop will be Kumogakure and Rai no Kuni. Of the nation's we will be stopping in, Rai no Kuni and thus Kumogakure will be the simplest to get to. From there we will go to Ta no Kuni and finally Takigakure."

Souken nodded his head.

Kushina continued, "In addition, I am having several trackers head to Umi no Kuni to find the young girl that helped Naruto get on the boat to Rai no Kuni."

Souken smiled softly and looked out the carriage, and saw the nearing coastline.

Hi no Kuni

A man sighed as he scribbled away at the paperwork on his desk, the rain beating down above him, barely being covered by the overhanging roof. He grunted and cursed under his breath as a sudden gust of wind sent some rainwater on the paperwork, "Son of a…" he cursed and crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side, before looking behind himself, "Hey, think it would be too much trouble to get a better roof? We're running out of paper for the paperwork!"

From in the back, a gravelly voice called back, "The budget doesn't give us enough to get a new roof, just try to keep the paper dry until the storm passes!"

The man growled and snapped, "What the hell do you think I'm doing." he said throwing his pen at the desk and sighing heavily with an annoyed groan as he rubbed his temples.

As the man was rubbing his throbbing temples, two cloaked figures walked up to his desk. The shorter of the two figures walked up and spoke, "Uhm, excuse me?" the figure spoke up in a feminine voice.

The man looked up, and sighed as he grabbed his pen, which somehow was not broken and looked at the figure, "What can I do for you?"

The figure spoke up as they removed their hood, revealing themselves as a young female, "Yes, we are trying to get to…" she said whilst pulling out a map, "…here." she said indicating the landmass across the sea.

The man looked at the map, scoffed with a laugh, "You are kidding right? You are asking if guild run docks can get you across the sea? We can barely make it up the coastline with these junkers." he said indicating the three large, worn out boats behind him, "Even then we still have to charge a hefty fee per ticket just to keep up with repairs." he grumbled and snapped underneath his breath, "Wouldn't be in this state if some people helped out."

"I heard that!"

The man snapped around and shouted in the direction the voice came from, "Good! Now take my 'subtle advice' and get off your drunk ass!" he snapped back around and sighed, "Sorry you came all this way for nothing, but we don't have the funds to repair any of these boats to the level they would have to be at to get across the sea."

The taller figure piped up, "By any chance do you know of anyone who is able to?" he asked with a discernibly masculine voice.

The man looked up at the figure, "Now sir, I don't make it a habit of redirecting customers to economic rivals, what with the need for money and all that."

The two figures simply looked at him, before the woman sighed and nodded, "We understand, have a good day sir."

The man waved his hand as he went back to his currently damp paperwork, "Good day." as the two figures walked away, he scribbled on the page, causing it to rip. He growled and slammed his fists on the desk, "Damn it!" he turned around and shouted to the back, "Fix this damn roof or so help me-"

The two figures meanwhile walked up to a nearby café, where they sat at a table already seating three others, two females and one male.

One of the girls leaned forward and spoke, "Well?"

The taller figure sat down and pulled off his hood, sighing, "Dead end bust, just like the other two."

The shorter figure sat down as well and pulled off her hood, just as the waitress brought them their food.

The other male sighed and pulled out a pamphlet he picked up on the way, "There are still six more private docks here, there has to be one that can get us to Uzu no Kuni."

The female figure who had just sat down looked at him, "And if there aren't any?"

The male sighed and looked at the map, "How many other towns on the coast of Hi no Kuni are there?"

The female pulled out the map and looked it over, "I think sixteen, give or take the ones not marked on the map."

The male sighed and grabbed his cup, pouring some tea in, "Well let's hope there is one in this town that can get us to Uzu no Kuni then." he swiftly downed the tea before setting the cup down, pulling up his hood, and walking out of the café.

Six more docks to go.

Naruto

Naruto slowly stood up as the carriage was pulled onto the boat waiting for them, and they were let out as the boat set sail towards Rai no Kuni. Naruto was still jittery and had actually started to bite his nails.

Kushina sighed and stood behind Naruto, gently pulling him closer to her, "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Naruto rapidly nodded his head and continued to bite his nails.

Kushina slowly got down on her knees and gently picked Naruto up, "Come on, let's go inside." she then carried him to the ships lower decks.

Souken and Housho remained up top, staring out at sea.

Housho looked over at Souken, "About how long until we reach Rai no Kuni?"

Souken shrugged and looked around at the skies, "Well, assuming we are not hit by a storm system, we should get to Rai no Kuni by tomorrow. Maybe a bit earlier if the sea allows it." Souken turned his gaze to Housho, "Why so eager to get to Rai no Kuni."

Housho looked at Souken confusedly, "I beg your pardon?"

Souken shrugged, "Well, understandably you want to do as your Uzukage commands, but your desire to get there seems to be a bit more…personal." he looked at her curiously

Housho's eyes widened slightly, "Personal?"

Souken sighed, "Housho it is no secret, your obvious admiration for Uzukage-sama…nor is it a secret how close you two are. I only hope your personal reasons for helping Uzukage-sama do not get in the way of your professional reasons for helping her."

Housho stared back at Souken, before she rapidly turned her head, a tint of red on her cheeks.

Meanwhile, below deck, Kushina hummed softly as she carried the still jittery Naruto.

Others who were traversing the halls stood aside as Kushina walked past them, bowing and muttering, 'Uzukage-sama', something Kushina either did not notice, or did not pay any mind to, the latter being far more likely.

Finally, Kushina stopped in front of a door and gently set Naruto back down on his feet.

Naruto's eyes twitched a few times before he looked up at the door, then at his mother, "Kaa-chan?"

Kushina looked down at Naruto and smiled as she lowered herself so he did not have to look up at her, "Yes Sochi?"

Naruto blinked twice, one of his eyes blinking several extra times as it quivered, and he bit his lip, seeming unsure of what to say.

Kushina noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, go ahead…what were you going to say?"

Naruto bit his lip again, his eyes blinking rapidly, "Is this our room?" he asked with uncertainty, and slight apprehension, as if afraid of the answer.

Kushina frowned, knowing the reason for why he was afraid of the answer, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "Oh sweetie, of course this is our room." she hugged him and gently rubbed his back, "I wouldn't even think of putting you anywhere except right by my side."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at that, a light quivering at the edge of his left eye. He looked at Kushina in shock, before a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips and he slowly wrapped his arms around Kushina.

Kushina smiled as she felt him hug her back. She slowly released him and stood up, beckoning towards the room as she opened the door.

Naruto looked up at her and slowly walked inside, and his eyes passed across the details of the room.

There was a small table in the middle of the room, fastened to the floor since they were on a ship. There were also several chairs, these however were not bolted down, and near the edge of the room, and there was a single bed, big enough for two people. It was not an extravagant room, but it was certainly nice enough.

Kushina walked inside as well and took in a deep breath as she turned to Naruto, a smile on her face, "Come on sweetie, we should get some rest, we have a lot to do once we arrive in Kumo."

Naruto looked up at her, "Why are we going to Kumo anyways Kaa-chan?"

Kushina smiled and sat down, and indicated for Naruto to sit down as well, which he did, "We are going to Kumo to try and make an alliance with them, so that in the future we will be able to do damage against Konoha for what they did to you. We are heading to Kumo first because it is the closest; we are also going to be going to Ta no Kuni and Takigakure. We will go to them first since people there helped you, so I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, in truth he wanted to make Konoha pay for what they did to him, so he was willing to listen to his mother in that regard.

Kushina smiled and was about to get up, when she suddenly stopped, and looked at Naruto, "Sochi…how badly did Konoha treat you?"

Naruto flinched as he lowered his head, sighing, "Do you really want to know?"

Kushina nodded her head, "Yes…I do…" she bit her lip and looked away, "Though, I understand if you don't want to talk about it." she said lowering her head, in her mind thinking how stupid it was to ask such a sensitive question.

Her thoughts stopped as she felt a hand rest on her thigh, and she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her softly, "It's ok Kaa-chan, I don't mind."

Kushina stared back at him and nodded her head, "O-okay sochi."

Naruto sighed and leaned back, "I don't remember much, but what I do remember was that Konoha's mistreatment of me started a few months before I turned three…before they threw me out on the streets…"

Hi no Kuni

A woman sighed as she looked through her papers, "I'm sorry but there just aren't any boats that go out to sea, all our ships do is go up and down the coastline."

Two feminine figures stood in front of her desk, lightly soaked from the rain, "Do you know of any ships that do happen to go out to sea?"

The woman frowned and hung her head, "Look, I wish I could help, but company policy-"

One of the girls interrupted, "Says you cannot redirect customers to other businesses." the girl grumbled under her breath, 'Like we haven't heard that before.'

The other girl shook her head and turned away, "Come on, we've wasted enough of our time here."

The girl sighed and turned and followed after her comrade, while the woman glared after them and sighed before calling up the next customer.

The two girls walked over to a small group, two males and a single girl, "Well?" the tallest male asked expectantly.

One of the girls spoke up, "What do you think? Same story as all the others; no ships that can go out to sea, and a company policy that forbids them from telling us who can." the girl sighed as she leaned against a post and pulled down her hood.

The shorter male groaned and snapped, "An entire fishing town, filled with different boating companies, and not one can go out to sea. Please explain to me how this is even possible."

The girl who had stayed with the two boys spoke up, "Is that a rhetorical statement?"

The guy snapped, "Of course it was!"

One of the other girls spoke up, "Alright calm down everybody. Look there isn't much we can do here. We're just going to have to go to the next town." she looked towards the shorter male, "Where is the nearest fishing town?"

The male pulled out a map and looked it over, "Not far, if we go along the merchant path now we could be there in an hour, assuming the storm lightens up." he said referencing the still storming skies.

The girl nodded her head, "Alright, then we better get moving." she turned and started off to the merchant path, and was quickly followed by the other four.

Rai no Kuni…Next Day

A woman sighed as she looked across the horizon, waiting to see if any ships came in. It had been a surprisingly dull day, almost nobody had come in, or gone out of the docks. It had actually become so dull she started to gamble with herself from sheer boredom.

Sighing in annoyance she pushed another poker chip and sarcastically threw her hands in the air, "Jackpot." before she slumped over and started to tap her fingers on the edge of the lookout post.

She stood back up and stretched as she looked out over the horizon…and her eyes caught something.

There was a ship heading towards them…a big one too.

Quickly grabbing her telescope, she looked through it and peered at the ship to identify any markings.

The only marking she saw was a sort of insignia, but nothing she had seen before.

Removing the telescope from her eye, she looked up at the bell perched nearby and grabbed the rope and started shaking it, causing the bell to ring.

In that instant, the lazy workers piled over each other as they got to work, while quite a few Shinobi headed down to the docks.

The woman stopped ringing the bell and looked through the telescope again…this time she could make out figures on the boat.

One figure definitely stood out though…a tall, beautiful red haired woman was standing on the ship's bow.

And she did not look happy.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have no idea how else to continue from there, I was absolutely burned out with this chapter.

Please place your questions in the review section or PM me personally, and I will try to get to them...assuming that answering the questions does not give away any spoilers.

As mentioned in top AN, show your support for the aforementioned stories, challenges, and forums, and in doing so support the authors who have made them, and read, review, PM, and flame with legitimate reasons.

Until my next update...this has been **dracohalo117**...I'm back, and I plan to stay!


	7. Two Paths

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form...why would I be writing this if I did? Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I have no ownership of Naruto...DarkKitsune666 also does not own Naruto either

Ok, first off, let me say this chapter is not my best work...this chapter is more or less a filler for the events that will come in the later chapters. I am working on updates as fast as I can, however I have work and school holding me back. So sadly, those are in the way, and unless I want to lose my house, I have to work.

**Note-**This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about. Also, let it be forever known, that in this story, and likely almost every single story I write, that Kushina Uzumaki, will NOT be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, FORMER OR OTHERWISE!

Here are stories I personally recommend…I have followed these stories for a while, and I feel they deserve more recognition for the amount of work the authors put into each of them.

Eye of the storm-Lord of Daemons

Onigumo: The Demon's Web-Lord of Daemons

Naruto: Strange Aeons-Lord of Daemons

Naruto's Butterfly-gadman85

Devils Advocate-livezinshadowz

Please read and review these stories, they are really great stories, and I personally feel they are not getting the attention they deserve.

**Important:** I am planning a mass update of my stories, as in updating multiple stories at once, or within a period of a few days. So at some point within the next two to three weeks those of you who have favorited stories I have had the pleasure of writing will see several stories be getting update. I say two to three weeks because, once again, I have work and school, which takes up a majority of my 'free time'.

Anyways, enjoy the story, please read, review, PM, and so on...

* * *

All across the docks, workers who before had been lazing about were now bustling about like a well-oiled machine as the ship was closing in to port.

One dock worker, who was apparently in charge was shouting orders left and right, "Clear the docks, bring those anchors over, come on people let's move!"

The dock workers did as told, and not a moment too soon.

The ship pulled in parallel to the docks, and the crew aboard began its own preparations.

At the front of the ship, Kushina Uzumaki stared out at the docks they had pulled in to, and beheld the landscape of Rai no Kuni beyond them.

Even from the coast, one was able to see the great mountains in the distance, where the village of Kumogakure was located.

Kushina frowned and turned her head as the ramp to get off of the boat was being lowered, and she turned her head to one of the workers, "Will it be possible to move the carriages?"

The worker she spoke to looked up from their duty, and looked between the docks and the carriages. After a few moments, which seemed like minutes to Kushina, the worker spoke up, "I suppose so, it will take some time though, if we rush it we might damage the carriages, then what purpose would it serve to get them off the boat anyways."

Kushina sighed and nodded her head, "Very well." she then turned her head, making a mental note that they needed to figure out a way to make the carriages more accessible in situations like these. After all, not every single dock was designed with carriages in mind, and since Uzu no Kuni was a coastal nation, it would be prudent to make their modes of transportation more accessible.

"Uzukage-sama."

Kushina turned her head and saw another worker walk up to her. The worker bowed his head, and Kushina spoke, "What is it?"

The worker stood upright, "Uzukage-sama, Shinobi stationed at these docks are awaiting you at the base of the ramp. We managed to convince them to not come aboard for the time being but-"

"Hey, get off Uzukage-sama's ship you damn…"

Kushina stared blankly at the worker as they turned around, and saw the Kumo Shinobi pushing their way on board the ship. The worker was obviously nervous, "U-uhm…"

Kushina sighed and dismissed the worker; "I will take care of this." she walked past the worker, who then quickly went to their duties.

The Kumo Shinobi were waltzing on the deck as if they owned the place, "Who is in charge here? I demand to know who has the nerve to trespass on Kumo protected docks!"

The workers and others who came on the boat simply scowled at the Kumo Shinobi as they turned back to their previous activities.

The Kumo Shinobi scowled, "Don't you dare ignore me you-"

"Or what…brat?"

The Kumo Shinobi froze in place for but a second before they snapped around, and stared into the annoyed eyes of Kushina Uzumaki.

The other Kumo Shinobi with the loud one backed off, their eyes widening in fear, they had not even sensed her as she moved behind them.

The loud one that had been shouting at the workers simply scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

Kushina frowned, "I believe courtesy dictates that one give their own name before having the arrogance and audacity to demand another's, wouldn't you agree?" she said with an obvious condescending tone in her voice.

The Kumo Shinobi sneered, "Mind your tongue woman, you are trespassing in Kumo waters and-"

Kushina cut him off, "Actually, these waters are owned by Rai no Kuni, and in accordance to the laws of Rai no Kuni, Kumo has no jurisdiction over them, only the daimyo has any say in who can, and cannot be on the docks, and last I checked, Uzu no Kuni is not blacklisted by Rai no Kuni."

The Kumo Shinobi was obviously angered, under most circumstances; they were able to intimidate those that pulled into port, something they had been doing for a while. They enjoyed the power trip they got by making people fear them. However, Kushina was not stupid like many merchants, and was quite familiar with the laws of many of the other nations.

The Kumo Shinobi however, was far too prideful to let Kushina's 'insolence' slide, "You bitch!" and he swung a fist at her, fully intending to try and break a tooth, in an attempt to show her, and everyone else their place.

The Kumo Shinobi never expected for Kushina to grab his hand before it touched her face, with only her thumb, and index finger.

The other Kumo Shinobi backed up further, shocked by what had happened. Their comrade was rather strong, even if he was arrogant and prideful, to see somebody block one of his attacks with so little effort, it only made them even more frightened of Kushina.

The Kumo Shinobi whose hand was in Kushina's grip cursed as he tried to throw another punch, only for Kushina to grab that one as well, using the exact same amount of effort.

Kushina frowned down at the Kumo Shinobi, "However, I am familiar with one other law of Rai no Kuni…" and she began to squeeze her thumb and index finger around the Kumo Shinobi's hands, causing indescribable amounts of pain to rip through their arms.

The Kumo Shinobi grunted and gasped as he fell to his knees as his hands were literally being crushed by Kushina.

Kushina scowled at the Kumo Shinobi, bent on his knees before her, "That law happens to allow me to tear your arms out of their sockets for attempting to assault me…" and she began to twist the Kumo Shinobi's hands as she began to pull on his arms.

The Kumo Shinobi yelped in pain and began to whimper as he felt his arms start to creak, "N-no, p-please, I-I'm sorr-AAGHH!" the Kumo Shinobi cried out in pain as he felt his right arm get pulled out of its socket.

Kushina's expression was stoic, emotionless as she began to twist the other arm out of its socket.

The other Kumo Shinobi finally spoke up, "A-alright, please, I-I think he has learned his lesson." they said with obvious fear in their voice.

Kushina's only sign she heard them was a brief glance towards the other Kumo Shinobi, before she spoke, "No…I don't think he has."

'CRACK'

The Kumo Shinobi began to shriek and whine in pain as they began to thrash on the deck of the boat as Kushina brutally twisted his arm out of its socket, no doubt the force from which it was twisted fractured the bones inside the arm.

Kushina looked up at the other Kumo Shinobi, and smiled as she closed her eyes, "There, now he has learned his lesson."

The remaining Kumo Shinobi gulped as their comrade began to whimper and sob on the deck.

Kushina turned towards them, "Now, on to business, I have come to Rai no Kuni in order to speak with the current Raikage on a potential alliance."

The older of the Kumo Shinobi spoke up, albeit in a reserved tone, "W-with all due respect, I find that hard to believe with what you did to…well…" they glanced down at their comrade.

Kushina responded with a frown and a clipped response, "Had your comrade not barged onto _my_ ship so impatiently and tried to strike me, I would not have needed to do that. But regardless, we are where we are, and I am certain the Raikage would be willing to hear the benefits of this alliance, especially with what I have in mind."

The other Kumo Shinobi spoke up, "And, what precisely do you have in mind?"

Kushina smiled, and she glanced at the Kumo Shinobi, a noticeable glint in her eyes, "Oh, I am sorry, but I am afraid I cannot divulge that information to you. Security risks and all that, I will only discuss my terms, and my intent, with the Raikage."

The Kumo Shinobi who had spoken up earlier, "W-well, in that case, you and your…entourage…will need to be escorted to Kumo by an armed guard…security risks and all that." they said, albeit withdrawn and frightened.

Kushina smirked, "I expected nothing less."

Hi no Kuni

Lightning arced across the sky, the trees billowing in the wind as the rain poured down with such force it felt like the five cloaked travelers were being assaulted by a volley of kunai.

One of the figures, a girl, snarled and snapped at the nearby boy, "_Assuming the storm lightens up_ you say, well guess what?! The storm not only has not lightened up, but it has gotten worse!"

The one she was shouting at turned his head, "Hey, that was him over there." he said pointing to another cloaked figure.

Said figured snarled, and spoke with an obviously feminine tone to their voice, "_Him?_ I am a girl you baka!"

The third girl groaned, "In this rain we won't make it to the next town, we need to find shelter and wait out the storm!"

The last figure spoke up, "I agree, into the trees n-"

Their statement was cut off as lightning struck a nearby tree, and sent it toppling down, falling into the path.

The other four members of the group stared at the one who suggested going into the trees as they stammered, "Uhm…well…"

'BONK' out of nowhere, one of the girls smacked them over the head and tried to throttle him, "Oh yeah, into the trees, _marvelous_ idea!"

The male grunted and stared back at her, "Oh come on, how was I supposed to know that would happen?"

One of the other girls groaned, "Oh would you two knock it off, we need to find shelter." she began to look around, "Are you sure we can't make it to the next town?"

The male sighed, "We can try, but it is a while away, and this storm doesn't look like it is letting up."

One of the other girls looked around, "Is there a shortcut, a hidden path or…" she stopped when she saw something in the distance as she looked through the rain.

She could see a faint outline of a building off to the side of the road, and what she could make out as lanterns glistening on the outline.

She pointed her hand towards the source of the outlines, "Look, over there!"

The other four turned and looked where she was pointing.

The male sighed in relief, "Oh sweet Kami, shelter!"

The girl that had seen the outline quickly started to run towards it, followed by her four comrades.

Rai no Kuni

Kushina looked around as her entourage was successfully bringing the carriages down off of the ship. It was a slow process with how small the docks were, they actually had to move some of the equipment and crates that normally littered the docks, but they were fortunate that the docks were just large enough to allow the carriages to be moved. However, only one carriage could be moved at a time.

Meanwhile, the horses and oxen were being fed on the ship.

Kushina looked to her side as the Kumo Shinobi who had not been crippled by her was looking across the horizon through a pair of binoculars, "Looking for anyone in particular?"

The Kumo Shinobi sighed and lowered their binoculars, "Yes, the platoon of armed guards which will escort you to Kumogakure. They should be here any minute."

Moments after Kushina had explained her reasons for being in Rai no Kuni, one of the Kumo Shinobi had gone down to the lookout tower, and immediately sent a falcon to a nearby outpost to have an armed guard sent to escort Kushina and her entourage, thankfully, the outpost was not too far away.

Kushina nodded, "Very well, please inform me when they arrive." and she turned and headed back inside the ship.

She walked down the halls and returned to her room, and sighed heavily as she opened the door.

Inside, Naruto was sound asleep on his bed, though he would jitter and twitch every so often because of the intense amount of chakra he was producing.

After he had told her what had happened to him in Konoha, the emotional exhaustion it had caused him forced him to fall asleep to let his mind, body, and perhaps even his soul rest from remembering all that he had been put through.

Kushina smiled sadly and walked inside, closing the door behind her as she walked over to the bed she and Naruto shared as they slept.

She gently reached out and lightly placed the back of her hand against his cheek, and slowly began to slide her fingers through his hair, watching his sleeping form.

A small smile came to her lips as her shifted closer to her hand as he slept.

With a soft sigh, she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, and whispered softly, "It has almost started sochi…almost." and she kissed his forehead one more time and continued to lightly trail her fingers between his golden locks.

Hi no Kuni

The five cloaked figures practically stormed inside of the Inn, which apparently had been built so recently, it was not on their map. Granted no map was perfect, but the inn was on a main route in Hi no Kuni, and every map handed out to Shinobi was up to date, accurate as can be. So for the inn to not be on the map, it had to have been built within the last two weeks.

Normally, the Genin would have found that incredibly suspicious, but the torrential downpour and lightning strikes knocking down the nearby trees suppressed their paranoid instincts and they headed inside without a care in the world.

Panting heavily from the speed they were running at to get to the inn, one of the girls spoke, "It looked…closer…"

The taller of the two males gasped as they leaned against the nearby wall, "Y-yeah, you are telling me."

The only member of the team not fully out of breath walked up to the receptionist, who was staring at them as if they had just popped out of the ground. They reached into their pocket, and pulled out a roll of money, "One room for five please."

The receptionist stared at them, "Uhm, I am afraid that all of our rooms currently only hold two beds each."

They sighed, "That is fine, we can share the beds."

The receptionist looked back at the other four, "Uhm, are you sure? We have other vacant rooms."

They looked up at the receptionist…and for a few seconds, not a single word was said, "Look, we just trekked here in the middle of a storm, none of us are in the mood to go through the effort of signing up for more than a single room…just take the money and give us the fucking room key…"

The receptionist stared at them, and sighed as they took the roll of money, and then gave them a key, "Enjoy your stay."

They sighed and looked back at their teammates; "Come on…" and they began to head down one of the halls towards their room.

The receptionist called out to them as they returned to their work, "The bar is down the hall to the right, and the dining hall is right across from the bar."

One of the cloaked teammates perked up at the mention of bar and turned to their comrades, "Uhm, you four go on ahead, I am going to have a drink or two."

The one holding the room key seemed to scowl at them, "Really?"

They only shrugged, "Hey, can't I enjoy myself?"

One of the girls spoke, "Not at our expense you can't."

They shrugged their shoulders, "Ah, don't worry, I am not a lightweight like you guys." they turned and headed off to the bar, "Be back in a little while."

The four remaining figures only sighed, and they headed off to the room.

With the Four

The four remaining members of the five man squad walked into the room, and sighed in relief as they saw the seemingly comfortable beds.

Deciding to remove their wet clothes, they began to strip.

The one holding the room key was a young looking woman, her hair was black and shoulder length, her skin was pale, and her eyes were a steel blue color.

The second one was also a young looking woman, though she seemed younger than the first one. Her hair was short, almost tomboyish, and it had streaks of blonde and light red in it. Her skin was tan, and her eyes were a greenish color.

The third was a girl as well, she seemed to be somewhere between late teens and early twenties. Her hair was a dark brown, and her skin was a light peach color. Her eyes were pupiless brown in color.

The last one was a male, he had a rather average face, and his hair was a brown color, as were his eyes.

The girl holding the key sighed and looked at her comrades, "So…who gets which bed?"

With the One

The remaining member of the squad pushed open the doors to the bar. Surprisingly, the bar was relatively empty, minus a few customers lingering about.

They smirked inwardly and removed their hood, revealing that their physical features were just slightly above average in physical complexion. Their hair was a brownish red shade, and their skin was tan, but was still slightly pale in places. Their eyes were a brownish green color, and they had a small scar on their chin, nothing too noticeable.

They walked up to the bar and spoke, "Hey, can I get a bottle of hot sake please?"

The bartender obliged and got them a bottle of hot sake.

A grin adorned their face as they downed the hot sake, and a deep blush went across their face, "Whoo, that hits the spot."

"Heh, I'll bet."

The final member of the squad suddenly turned their head, and saw a man sitting next to him, who he noticed was looking at a map of some sort.

They frowned slightly, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled and grabbed their own glass, "Now, now, isn't it polite to give your own name before demanding another's?"

They only frowned, "Who said I was trying to be polite?"

The figure stared at him for a few moments, before they broke out into laughter, "Hahahahaa, I like you kid." and they downed the glass of sake they had been drinking, "Most people I give that line to just automatically give their own names. Nice to see somebody who doesn't fall for that trick."

They stared at the man in confusion, and began to look them over…only for their eyes to land on the map.

And the location of him and his squads destination.

The figure had seen him glance at the map, "You looking for something kid?"

They looked back up at the man and frowned. While he knew the ramifications for giving details on a mission, the man in front of him seemed harmless enough, "Yeah, we are trying to get across the sea to Uzu no Kuni. However, it seems none of the shipping companies will go out to open sea, and none of them are willing to direct us to those who do."

The figure seemed to nod his head, "Is that so?" he grabbed his own bottle of sake and poured himself another glass, "Well, I guess today is your lucky day."

They looked at the man like he had gone crazy, "Lucky? How is that lucky?"

The figure chuckled, "Well, for one, if you had gone out today, no doubt the storm would have ripped your boat apart, and you would be drowning at sea, and that is the best case scenario."

They looked at the figure before them and frowned, "For one? What other reason am I lucky for?"

The figure smirked, "Well, it just so happens I am in need of a crew, my old crew is…indisposed, and I happen to need a few hired hands." they sipped their glass of sake, "I can get you to Uzu no Kuni, but I got to make a stop in Umi no Kuni first." the man grinned and glanced at them, "That okay with that?"

They frowned and looked at the map, "But Umi no Kuni is in the opposite direction of Uzu no Kuni."

The figure shrugged, "True, but you got any better options kid?"

They looked at the figure, and then began to think on what options they had. They needed to get to Uzu no Kuni as quickly as possible, however, they were not having any luck so far as far as finding a good boat, and it didn't seem that luck was going to change any time soon. What did they have to lose?

They sighed, "Alright, but I got to speak with my friends on this one."

The figure shrugged, "Fine by me, just…" they reached into their coat pocket and pulled out a card, "Just head here tomorrow, it's in the next town over." they figure stood up, "Come by if you want the job…if not, well, I'll just keep looking." they turned and headed towards the exit, waving their hand goodbye.

Leaving the last member of the five man squad in the bar.

They frowned and looked down at the card in their hand, and read its contents.

'_Gato Shipping'_

* * *

I know, not my best work, as stated in the top AN, this chapter is a filler for the events that will occur in the latter chapters, everything will tie together, I do have a plan for this story...surprising as it may be. Many questions about this chapter will be answered in latter ones.

If you have any questions, concerns, etc, please review the story, PM me if you wish to be more direct...also, feel free to flame me, I really don't care if you flame me or not, as I write these stories because I enjoy writing them, I am not going to bend over backwards and make a story what the readers want it to be. I tried that once and let me tell you not a day goes by I don't regret it.

**Show your support by checking out the following...it encourages me, and many others to keep writing awesome fanfics and make continuous updates as often as we can.**

**Authors:** Each of these authors has written stories, there are too many good ones to pick just a few. So instead, we are placing the names of the authors who have written the stories. If you would like to be added or removed from the list I am providing, send a PM or post a review.

-dracohalo117

-Hakkyou no Yami

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto

-TheDemonKingNaruto

-Hector Enix

-Lord of Daemons

-Agurra of the Darkness

-livezinshadowz

-Shadow Kurogane

-tibo

-Obito the III

-Leaf Ranger

-King of the Fallen

-VFSNAKE

-Saito Namikaze Reborn

-Vaanarash

**Challenges**

-Hakkyou no Yami's Various Challenges...Dark Naruto Challenges

-Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Various Challenges…

-dracohalo117 Various Challenges…Naruto Hates Yondaime…Naruto Quits Shinobi Life

-Agurra of the Darkness Challenges...on Agurra's profile page

**Forums**

Hakkyou no Yami-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

dracohalo117-Forum link located on top of dracohalo117 profile page

Until my next update...which hopefully should be within the next week...Ja-ne


End file.
